Unexpected
by Lady Amira
Summary: Kagome finds herself kidnapped and sold as a slave. Who is her new master, you ask? I suck at summaries, so just read the story, please. Sess/Kag pairing. Rated M for lemons, fluff, and other stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the first fanfic I ever posted and this is a re-write, so please bear with me. This is a Kag/Sess pairing, but there will be some Inu/Kag in here as well.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I want to-that right belongs to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Without further ado, let the fun begin!**

**A/N: No flames please, I am sensitive about that stuff-but I will welcome creative criticism!**

**Rated M for lemons and fluff!**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sighed and flopped onto her bed. She had just finished high school and would celebrate her 18th birthday in just three days. It was hard to believe it had been nearly three years since she had been pulled into the well by Mistress Centipede and she had come to know Inuyasha and the others.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Souta popped his head in. "Hey sis, your friends are here."

Kagome sighed. "Thanks Souta."

He turned to leave, replying, "You don't seem too happy about it."

Kagome groaned. "Tell me about it. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka got suspicious of my 'illnesses' and I'm sure they're here to confront me."

Souta smiled. "Oh, right-all those times you went to the other time to spend time with your _boyfriend." _

Kagome flushed and threw her pillow at him. "Inuyasha is **not** my boyfriend ya little creep!" Souta's grin broadened, "Right, whatever you say sis."

Just then Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka entered. "Hey Souta, hey Kagome." Eri said with a little wave.

Ayumi smiled. "What's this about your boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed and replied, "Nothing-Souta was just leaving, weren't you Souta?" She glared coldly at him and he laughed nervously,"Heh,heh, yeah I was just leaving."

"What was that all about?" Yuka asked as he left.

Kagome flashed a bright smile. "Oh nothing, nothing at all!" They all sat on Kagome's bed.

Eri started," Well I think you know why we're here Kagome. Now why don't you tell us about all these alleged illnesses you always seem to get."

Ayumi nodded. "You may have been able to fool us at first, but after a couple years it started to wear a little thin. There's no way one person could get all those illnesses."

"So fess up Kagome, what's really going on?" Yuka asked.

Kagome took a deep breath and began, "Well, it all started on my fifteenth birthday…" She proceeded to tell them everything, not leaving out a single detail. She noted their expressions of disbelief and sighed. No help for that; she had hardly believed it herself at first.

Kagome suddenly heard voices downstairs. Her mother's voice could be heard saying, "Why hello Hojo, how are you?"

Kagome gasped, "Oh no, what's Hojo doing here?" It was bad enough she had to explain her crazy life to her friends; she didn't want to drag Hojo into it as well. He was a nice boy, but he probably wouldn't be able to handle the truth.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Before Kagome could answer, another voice was raised. A voice that made Kagome's blood rush to her face. "Who is this _Hojo_? He better not be that boy Souta mentioned. Kagome is mine!"

Kagome gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. "Inu...yasha?" She whispered. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here for another hour at least. She should have known he wouldn't wait. The inu demon wasn't known for his patience.

"Who?" Yuka asked

Kagome flashed a very big, very fake smile. "Oh, you know, Mr. Obsessive and over protective."

Yuka's eyes widened and her mouth formed an "o"

Seconds later there was a commotion on the stairs. "Get back here!"

"Ahhh! Please don't hurt me!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Hojo burst through the door followed by a very pissed off Inuyasha. He dove behind Kagome. "Kagome, help! I think he's trying to kill me!"

Inuyasha growled, "Get out here and face me like a man; and stop hiding behind Kagome!"

The girl in question rubbed her temples as a headache began. "Inuyasha, please stop."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah right. He's trying to steal you from me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please Inuyasha, it's not like you own me."

The hanyou glared as Hojo's eyes brightened. "You wouldn't dare betray me after all we've been through!" He growled.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" Hojo asked, taking Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha growled," I said get your hands off her!" He lunged for Hojo. Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration and snapped, "Inuyasha, SIT!" Sighing, she turned to face her friend. "Hojo, I'm sorry, but the answer is still no." Hojo wasn't listening and neither were her friends. They were staring at the Inuyasha, who had landed face first on the floor.

Hojo was the first to speak. "Um, Kagome—what just happened?"

Kagome sighed. "Hojo, it's a long story and I don't feel like telling you right now, okay? No offense, but could you please go? The girls and I need some girl time."

Hojo frowned, but nodded. "Okay, but doesn't that mean that this Inuasha fellow should also…"

Kagome smiled. "It's Inuyasha; and don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Hojo waved as he walked out the door. "Okay then, see you guys later."

After he left, Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who was just picking himself off the floor. "Dammit, Kagome, what'd ya do that for?"

"Ha, as if you don't' know! Inuyasha, you had no right to attack poor Hojo like that. He didn't do anything wrong."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but Kagome cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Just leave, ok? We'll talk later; I'm with my friends right now."

After he left, grumbling under his breath, Eri spoke up, "So, he seems really protective of you. What about his ex? Is he still hung up on her?"

Kagome closed her eyes for a second. ,"Yeah, that's Kikyo. She's my ancestor and Inuyasha was in love with her. Then Naraku set them up and made them believe they had deceived each other. Kikyo died shortly after she pinned Inuyasha to the God Tree with her sacred arrow. When she died the Shikon Jewel was burned along with her body. That's why the jewel was inside me. I am Kikyo's reincarnation."

Ayumi blinked. "So what's his deal? She's dead; he should have no problem choosing between you two."

Kagome groaned, "If only it were that easy. A demon resurrected Kikyo using her ashes and soil from the gravesite. She also managed to suck my soul out and give it to Kikyo. I got most of it back, but not all of it; So Kikyo roams the earth living off of the souls of the departed."

Yuka winced. "Ew, that's gross!"

Eri smiled. "Only you could get yourself into a mess like that Kagome. You're hopeless. You know you could always go out with Hojo."

Kagome smiled sadly. "He's a nice guy, but I like Inuyasha."

After leaving Kagome's room, Inuyasha stormed downstairs. The nerve of that wench! He hated it when she used the incantation on him, and she knew it. He was only trying to protect her, so what was her problem?

At the bottom of the stairs he nearly collided with the boy. "Get out of my way!" He snapped at Hojo.

Hojo turned to look at him. "Um, Inuyasha?" he said, seeming unsure of whether or not he should approach the hanyou.

"What?"

Hojo flushed. "Take care of Kagome, okay? She's a really nice girl."

Inuyasha glared at the boy. "Yeah, whatever. She told you to leave, so leave." He turned away before the boy could say anything. Deciding not to listen to Kagome, he headed back to her room. He wasn't going to let the miko boss him around.

Kagome looked up as Inuyasha walked in, looking put out "What was that all about? Before that Hojo guy left, he told me to take care of you. Feh, that's ridiculous, I always take care of you and save you from demons."

Kagome's face reddened and her friends stood up, sensing another heated argument between the two. Yuka giggled nervously. "Well we've really got to be going; it was nice talking to you Kagome. Bye, Inuyasha."

Neither of them seemed to hear her or notice that the three of them were leaving. "You do NOT always have to save me you egotistical jerk!"

Inuyasha snorted,"Hn, whatever. You're such a useless wench."

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

**Thud**

**Well, that's it for the first chappy! Please R&R**

**I will update as soon as I can. I don't think it's going to take as long as I thought to redo all the chapters. They are much shorter than the chapters in my Gundam story.**

**See you all next time!**

**Lady Amira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Well, this doesn't look too promising. I got exactly two reviews on my first chapter. I wasn't sure if I should continue or not, but I decided to keep going if only to please those two. Hopefully I will get more reviews in the future.**

**A huge thanks to Nilee and LynGreenTea-Your reviews mean so much to me. Thank you I love you guys! **

**As promised, this chapter is going to be better, and maybe longer-we'll have to see. This chapter also has some Inu/Kag-but this is still a Sess/Kag story. I just want to make that clear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will, but Sesshoumaru can own me any day of the week. **lol****

**So without further ado, I give you chapter two! (Rhyme not intended)**

**Warning: This chapter will have a lemon in it...somewhere**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After her friends left, Kagome began to pack. Inuyasha was grumbling as she crammed clothes into her yellow backpack. "We could have been gone by now, but you just had to tell your friends about me and our mission to get the jewel shards. Did you ever consider they might want the jewel for themselves now?"

Kagome zipped up her bag and headed to the kitchen to pack some food, Inuyasha on her heels. "Don't be stupid Inuyasha; my friends don't understand what the jewel is, let alone its powers. Besides, I've been hiding the truth for three years and it felt good to finally get it off my chest. It isn't right to keep secrets from your friends,"

They were walking down the stairs when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and growled, "Damn right it isn't, so why did you keep that Hojo guy a secret from me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please Inuyasha, it was nothing. So Hojo had a crush on me; big deal. I never felt that way about him. Not that it's any of your business, but he's not my type." Déjà vu; now where had they had this conversation before?

Inuyasha backed Kagome up against the wall and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Not your type, huh?" he asked. She had told him the same thing when he rescued her after Kouga had kidnapped her.

Inuyasha found that he was lost in Kagome's eyes. 'She's so pretty' he thought to himself, wondering why he had never noticed before. He gently touched her cheek, unsure of why he was doing it. Something just told him to touch her, an inner instinct or something. "What exactly is your type, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome's heart was racing and her breathing hitched. She couldn't think straight when he was touching her like that. He had never behaved so intimately with her before. Well, except that time in Kaguya's castle; but she had been the one to kiss him. Besides, it was only to keep him from losing his humanity.

Inuyasha was surprised at Kagome's reaction to his touch. She seemed unsure and slightly amazed that he was so close. When the faint smell of her arousal reached his nose, his eyes widened in surprise. Gods, she was in heat! She was innocent, and probably didn't even realize what she was feeling.

"You didn't answer my question Kagome." he said as he moved in closer to her. His instincts told him to claim her, but he didn't know if that was what he wanted, or if it was just his demon instincts reacting to the fact that she was in heat. He decided to test his theory.

Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips. "Inuyasha I-"

She was cut off when he closed the distance between them and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. Kagome hesitated for a few seconds, unsure of how to respond. Deciding to just go with it, she let her bag slide to the floor, put her hands on his shoulders and tentatively kissed him back.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and pinned her against the wall. He deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entry into her mouth. Kagome froze, unsure of herself. She had never been kissed like this. Then she decided to follow suit and hesitantly slid her tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. Within moments they were both so lost in the kiss they couldn't' think straight.

Inuyasha's mouth left Kagome's to trail soft kisses along her jaw and throat. He was rewarded with a soft moan from Kagome, and, growling again he claimed her mouth once again in a kiss that could only be called possessive. The beast within him purred in contentment, and urged him to claim her, but he ignored the instinct for now. Kagome responded with equal fervor, pressing her body against him. They broke the kiss again for lack of air. Inuyasha rested his forehead on Kagome's, both of them breathing heavily. Neither of them said anything for several moments.

Souta suddenly came around the corner, soccer ball in hand. "Hey Inuyasha, you wanna play soc..." He trailed off as he saw them wrapped in each other's arms. He grinned. "Oh sorry, it seems I've interrupted something. Please excuse me." He snickered as he turned and left. "Finally," he muttered under his breath.

Kagome couldn't hear him but Inuyasha did and smirked. Kagome's face flushed and she ducked under Inuyasha's arm intending to go after her little brother. "Souta, wait-it's not what it looks like!" Her pursuit was stopped when Inuyasha's arm snaked around her waist from behind and he pulled her back against his chest. He leaned down to murmur, "What are you talking about Kagome? It's exactly what it looks like."

His breath against her ear caused her to shiver. He inhaled her scent and gently nipped her throat. The instinct to claim her was strong. Damn instincts. If he didn't let her go soon, he would rip off her clothes and take her here on the stairs. He hated his demon half at times like this. He let her go and gently prodded her toward the kitchen. "Miroku and the others are already waiting. We better get going."

Just like that he was gone; heading in the direction Souta had taken-leaving Kagome gaping after him. She touched her lips. "Did that really happen?" she wondered aloud. She was snapped out of her daze as her mother called to her from the kitchen, "Kagome, I got the food ready for your trip!" She grabbed her bag and headed for the kitchen. As she was putting the food into her bag, Inuyasha and Souta came in from outside where they had been playing soccer.

Inuyasha had taken his haori off and Kagome found herself staring at his naked, well-toned chest. Her gaze lingered there for a moment. Blushing, her gaze quickly moved to his. Kagome gasped at the undisguised lust in Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha and Souta continued into the living room. The boy had been watching him and suddenly spoke. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean? Tell who what?"

Souta snorted, disbelieving. "You know what I'm talking about. When are you gonna tell Sis that you like her?"

The speechless hanyou suddenly found the ceiling particularly interesting, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Souta rolled his eyes, "I'm only 12 and I can see that you guys like each other. I may be a kid but I'm not stupid. It's so obvious I think even Mom and Gramps can tell. You can't tell me you don't know that Kagome likes you."

A slight blush tinted Inuyasha's cheeks as he replied, "No she doesn't, that's ridiculous."

Souta rolled his eyes heavenward. "Either you're playing dumb or you really are stupid, but whatever. By the time you come around Kagome will probably be with another guy." Suddenly there was a sly look in his eyes. "Let's see, she did mention that another demon liked her-what was his name? Oh yeah-I think she said his name was Kouga."

Inuyasha grabbed Souta by the front of his shirt growling, "That mangy wolf will never lay a hand on Kagome if he values his pathetic worthless existence." Souta smiled as Inuyasha stormed out, heading toward the kitchen.

* * *

"You like him, don't you?" Kagome looked up from what she was doing as her mother asked her the question. Blushing, she nodded. "Yeah, I do Mom."

"Honey that's wonderful, but you realize it will be very difficult. You are from different times, not to mention he's half demon-"

Kagome sighed and shouldered her backpack. She hated that her mom was voicing things that she had already considered. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" She kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few days." She headed out the door, calling over her shoulder, "Let's go Inuyasha!"

He caught up with her at the well and took her bag,"Let me get that," he said. "You're going to throw your back out one of these days if you keep hauling all this stuff around."

Kagome was about to thank him when he picked her up. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? I can walk you know."

He grunted, "I know you can walk, but I just feel like carrying you, alright?" They reached the other side and Inuyasha jumped effortlessly out of the well. Still carrying Kagome, he headed to the ancient God Tree where Kagome parked her bike. Inuyasha set Kagome down and she reached for her bike. "Are you happy that I don't have school anymore Inuyasha?" She asked him.

The hanyou snorted. "Boy, that's a dumb question, of course I am. Now you don't have an excuse to run home anymore. Now you can stay here until we complete the jewel and kill Naraku."

Kagome looked incredulous. ,"I will still go home to see my family. In fact, I'm going back in three days."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah right Kagome, as if I'd let you go that soon."

She glared at him. "You do realize it's my 18th birthday in three days."

He had forgotten all about her birthday. "No offense Kagome, but I think the jewel is a little bit more important. Besides, you have to make up for all the times you went home to take one of those stupid 'test' things."

Kagome was livid now, "Inuyasha-SIT!" She took off on her bike as the hanyou fell face first into the ground. She arrived at Kaede's hut in a huff.

The old miko looked up from the medicinal herbs she was separating. "Kagome, what troubles ye child?"

Kagome plopped down next to her. "Same thing that always troubles me." she grumbled.

Kaede smiled knowingly. "Ah, Inuyasha is it? Yes that mangy dog can be very troubling at times, but don't let him bother ye."

Kagome looked around and asked, "Where are Shippo and the others?"

"They went to the demon slayer's village to visit the graves of Sango's people. It has been three years since their demise."

Just then Inuyasha came in looking upset. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Inuyasha glared at her. "As if you don't know. Why did you shout that incantation? I didn't do anything." Kagome huffed. The guy really could be clueless sometimes.

Before they could fight, Kaede turned to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha will ye please get some more firewood? It is time I made supper."

Inuyasha glared at her for a second then left, muttering something about old people and their uselessness. Kagome couldn't help but smile. "You know he really does like you." she said to Kaede. The old miko nodded. "Aye, I know child."

Kagome suddenly remembered that she hadn't taken a bath before she left home. It had slipped her mind during all the excitement with Hojo and her friends. She fished her pajamas, her towel, and her soap and shampoo out her backpack and stood. "I'm going to the hot springs Kaede; I'll be back in a while." The old miko nodded and waved her out the door.

Kagome stepped out of the hut and took a deep breath, loving the smell of the clean air. She headed west toward a hot spring that wasn't too far from the village.

She reached the spring and put her pajamas and towel on a large boulder near the edge of the water. She set the soap and shampoo down on the ground and slipped her clothes off. Kagome sighed in contentment as she slid into the warm water, dunking under. She swam around for a while then scrubbed and washed her hair. She dunked under to rinse her hair and when she came up she found Inuyasha was crouching beside the hot spring.

She shrieked and dove back under, coming up so that only her head was visible above the water. "Inuyasha don't scare me like that. Jeez-what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Then she blushed. "How long have you been there anyway?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word. He had been angry with her for shouting that damn incantation again, but when he saw her headed to the spring, his demon instincts urged him to follow her. The urge to claim her was stronger than ever now that he knew she was alone and naked. He took the Tetsaiga and set it on the ground, removed his sash, then his haori. Kagome just stared as he began removing that last article of clothing as well.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kagome squeaked. Inuyasha smirked. "What does it look like? I'm taking a bath." Kagome blushed and moved to the other side of the springs, intending to get out, but Inuyasha stopped her with a hand in her arm. Kagome's blush deepened when he pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck. She gasped as the warm feeling started in her belly again. She knew they shouldn't do this unless they both loved each other, but damn if lust wasn't ruling her at the moment.

"I-Inuyasha?" his name came out in a breathless whisper.

"Hm?" he murmured as he continued trailing kisses down her throat.

"I-I," Kagome was at a total loss for words. Her body was burning with a feeling totally foreign to her.

He chuckled," I'll stop if you want me to." He murmured in her ear. He began sucking her earlobe gently, causing her to moan. He laughed softly. "Kagome, your scent has changed. I can tell you want me."

Kagome was suddenly very conscious of her body and Inuyasha could sense it. The demon within him urged him to take her—bend her over the side of the spring and pin her down, dominating her. He slid a hand up her thigh, over her belly, and up to her breast, squeezing gently.

Kagome moaned and leaned into him, threading her fingers through his hair. He growled and scooped her up to lay her down on the soft grass. Inuyasha's gaze raked her body hungrily and he felt himself growing hard with need. It wasn't the first time he had seen her naked, but it was somehow different. His hands roamed freely and Kagome grasped his hair and pulled him down for another kiss, thrusting her tongue boldly into his mouth.

Inuyasha growled possessively and took her wrists, pinning them above her head. The need to dominate her was foremost in his hazed mind. He was beginning to see red. It must be his damn youkai instincts. He didn't understand them, but it felt right to do what they urged him.

He broke the kiss to look down at Kagome's face and found her gazing at him through hooded lids. He bent over her and slowly traced his tongue around her nipple. Kagome sucked in her breath sharply. The warmth in her belly suddenly spread through her whole body. She cried out in surprise when he suddenly took her nipple into his mouth. He repeated the motion on her other breast. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer but he didn't want to frighten Kagome, and forced himself to calm down. For once he was thankful to be half human. If he were a full demon, he wouldn't be able to hold back at all. He had seen demon mating rituals before; no human could withstand them.

His lips were now roaming over her belly. Kagome whimpered as her belly quivered. Inuyasha shifted, scooting back and kissed the inner side of her thigh. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. He slowly ran his tongue up her inner thigh and brushed his lips over her sensitive core, causing her to cry out.

Kagome arched her back involuntarily as he pleasured her with his mouth. Her nails sank into his shoulders and she screamed his name as she reached her climax. She lay there panting as the orgasm faded, looking at Inuyasha through eyes that were almost closed. The demon within saw it as a blatant invitation to take her.

"Inuyasha-"she whispered.

Growling, Inuyasha claimed her mouth in a savage kiss. His fingers toyed with that oh-so-sensitive part of her, thrusting one finger into her. Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha rolled so that he was straddling her. He pinned her wrists above her head again. He needed to dominate her, it was in his nature. He looked at her, the question plain in his eyes. He needed to know now, before his demon nature completely took over and he was unable to stop.

Kagome smiled. That was all he needed. He nudged her thighs apart and positioned himself between her legs. "This will hurt Kagome." He warned. His voice was rougher as his demon nature took hold of him. "Demons mark the females they mate with."

Kagome frowned. "Mark?"

"I'll have to bite you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh."

He thrust into her, gasping at how tight she was. The red haze took over again and he growled and sank his fangs into her neck, much harder than he had intended. Kagome cried out in both pleasure and pain. Inuyasha lapped up a small amount of blood, then began a slow steady rhythm with his hips, all the while keeping her arms pinned above her head.

Kagome moaned in pleasure as the pain faded away. Inuyasha leaned down and suckled on her breast, continuing his steady thrusts. Kagome tried to tug her hands free, but he growled low-in warning. Her instincts told her that this was a primal thing—he needed to dominate her. If she fought him, she may get hurt in the process, so she remained still.

Kagome could feel an intense heat building up inside and it was driving her wild. She bucked her hips, desperate for more. She went over the edge, screaming his name as her muscles contracted. Inuyasha groaned as her muscles squeezed him. He let out a feral growl as he reached climax. Rolling to his side, he pulled Kagome against him and covered both of them with his haori.

He pushed her hair back to inspect the bite mark. She wouldn't be able to see it; no human would. Any Demon who saw it would know he had been out of his mind with lust. "Do you feel all right Kagome?" he asked quietly.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes. Thank you, Inuyasha." As she drifted to sleep something in the back of her mind was bothering her. Something about this felt…off.

Inuyasha also closed his eyes. They had both needed that. His demon half was back in its cage once more, now that his lust had been satisfied. He must have been responding to Kagome's scent and the fact that she was in heat. He had unconsciously given her a temporary mark—not a permanent one. He frowned at that. That alone answered his theory; he didn't want her as his mate, this had simply been nature taking its course. He felt angry at his demon half, because when Kagome found out she would be hurt. He never should have taken her—what the hell had he been thinking? _'How am I going to tell Kagome?'_ he thought as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Naraku waved a hand at the albino demoness. "That will be all Kanna, you may leave." The girl bowed and left, silent as death. Naraku smirked. "So your pretty little Miko has given herself to you, Inuyasha." he said. "Very interesting. I think she will be quite unhappy with what I have planned for her; and so will you." The crimson eyed demon laughed darkly as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapters two-please review. This was my first attempt at a lemon, so please keep that in mind when reviewing. I have pictured it many times, but picturing it and describing it with words are two very different things.**

**Not to mention I have worked on this thing all damn day. I hope my work was not in vain. My best friend has been on my butt to get this done and she's psyched about it. I've decided to dedicate this story to her.**

**I LOVE YOU SAM! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**

**As to my wonderful fans, thank you for bearing with me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you so much.**

**Lady Amira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**To those who didn't really like the lemon between Kagome and Inuyasha: This is still a Sess/Kag fic, so don't worry.**

**Also, for those of you wondering about Naraku, he doesn't really play a prominent role in my story. He's just here to lend his special brand of evil to my story.**

**Anyway, I think I've held this off long enough, so, here's chapter three.**

**Warning: This chapter contains rape-you don't like it, don't read it. I gave you fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Oh, if only I owned Inuyasha-but I don't. *pouts* Sesshomaru, however owns my soul! **lol****

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sun peeked over the horizon. Inuyasha's arm was draped over her middle. She blushed, suddenely embarrassed. The feeling of discord from the night before surfaced, making her uneasy. She didn't yet know what it was.

Quite suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes flew open and his golden gaze bored into hers. Kagome jumped in surprise and blushed again. "Good morning." She said shyly.

"What were you doing?" he asked her.

"Thinking about last night." She replied, blushing again.

The hanyou frowned. "Do you regret it?"

Kagome frowned in return. "Of course not Inuyasha."

The frown was gone as quickly as it had appeared. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek,"We should get back to the village before Miroku and the others get back."

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha got up and pulled her to her feet. She was sore. "If you want to bathe ya better hurry." Inuyasha told her as he dressed. Kagome frowned again and nodded. What was this feeling? She was starting to worry.

They arrived at Kaede's hut the same time as Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Upon seeing them together, the monk grinned at the demon slayer who glared. "Don't go getting any ideas, monk."

He looked at her innocently. "My dear Sango, I am shocked that you would say such things." His hand came in contact with her bottom and her face flushed. "Keep your hands to yourself you pervert!" she slapped him. Miroku sighed and touched his cheek, grinning from ear to ear.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "When will you learn Miroku?" she chided gently. He smiled at her, taking her hand. "Why whatever do you mean Kagome?" His hand stopped inches from her behind when Inuyasha growled. "Touch her and I'll tear your damn arm off Miroku."

The monk raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Ah, I see. So I was right the day I met you-you and Kagome ARE more than friends."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Butt out, monk!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Jeez Inuyasha, you didn't need to bite his head off. You can be such a jerk sometimes." She smacked the other side of Miroku's face, "That's for thinking you could get away with it."

Sango giggled and Kagome smiled at her. "He's all yours Sango." The slayer hit the monk with her hirakotsu, "It's bad enough you do it to me, must you torment other women?"

Kagome smiled to herself as she entered Kaede's hut to make breakfast. The elder miko looked up and raised an eyebrow as Kagome entered. "Good day child. Where did ye get to last eve?"

Her face flaming even as she prayed it would not, Kagome didn't know what to say. "Well, I-"

Kaede chuckled. "No need to explain child, it is plainly written on your face."

Kagome was at a loss, "A-are you serious? Oh God, what if the villagers suspect-"

"It has been obvious for quite some time child. Ye do not hide your emotions very well. I believe the villagers were expecting ye to be with Inuyasha a while ago."

Without another word, Kagome prepared breakfast for everyone. She went outside when it was done. "Hey guys-breakfast!"

Shippo leaped into her arms. "Kagome, I've missed your cooking. Do you have anything for me?"

Kagome chuckled. He was referring to the candy she always brought for him.

"Of course I do Shippo-would I ever forget you?" The kitsune shook his head, "I guess not." Kagome patted his head. "You can have the candy after you eat your breakfast." Shippo happily jumped down and went into the hut.

As Sango and Miroku passed into the hut Kagome frowned, "Have you guys seen Inuyasha?"

Sango pointed to the woods," I think he went for a walk."

"Thanks, Sango, I'm gonna go look for him." She grabbed her bow and headed to the forest. The ominous feeling was back, and it made her uneasy. She was nearly to the well when she sensed a presence-,"Kikyo" she whispered as her heart sank. Her mind screamed at her to turn around, but she ignored it and continued on. She came to a barrier and walked right through it.

She could hear two people talking and hid behind a tree to listen. "Kikyo, I love you."

"Is that true Inuyasha?"

"Of course it is."

"Hmm...What of my reincarnation?"

Kagome held her breath, dreading what he would say. She was completely still as she heard him reply, "I don't love her."

Kikyo angrily interrupted him, "But you mated with her."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "That doesn't mean I love her. My demon instincts took over and it just happened. I'm going to tell her when I get back."

Kagome gasped as she came out from behind the tree. Inuyasha whirled around in surprise. He had been so absorbed in Kikyo he hadn't picked up her scent.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "I can't believe I just heard you say that." Tears filled her eyes.

Inuyasha glared at her. "What are you doing here Kagome?" Kikyo smirked at Kagome's tears. It served her reincarnation right, spying on them like that.

Kagome ignored his question. "How could you say that after last night?"

The hanyou looked at the ground. "I don't know what happened Kagome. It's like a wild part of me took over. I didn't mean to hurt you. I—"

"That's all you have to say?"

He glared at her," I'm explaining it the best I can."

Kagome looked at the ground. "Why do you always do this to me Inuyasha?" She shook her head. "Never mind, the real question is why am I stupid enough to keep hoping you'll want to be with me? That will never happen; I will never be anything more than a jewel detector to you."

She turned to go. "Kagome wait-" He grabbed her arm, but she pulled away. "Just stay away from me Inuyasha! I don't want to speak to you; I'm going home! When he moved to stop her she slapped his hand away. "Inuyasha-SIT!" She fled as the hanyou hit the deck.

Tears streamed freely down her face as she ran blindly, paying no attention to where she was going. When her legs got sore and she ran out of breath, she collapsed. Her body shook with powerful sobs. _'I'm so stupid. In the back of my mind I somehow knew he loved Kikyo, yet I still gave myself to him._' she thought to herself_. _After a while her sobs subsided to sniffles, then mere hiccups. She looked around and realized that she had no idea where she was. She groaned. "Oh great, now what am I going to do?"

Kagome heard running water. She followed the sound and arrived at a small stream. She knelt down and splashed cold water on her tear-stained face, then took a drink. As she looked at her reflection, a realization hit her: she wasn't angry at Inuyasha for loving Kikyo. She had always known he loved her. She was just jealous of their closeness. She had been by Inuyasha's side for so long, she felt that he was…well, hers. That was silly, but she realized it was the truth. Realizing that, she also didn't regret giving herself to him. She cared deeply for him, and he had made her first time special. She shook her head. Something was apparently wrong with her, but she didn't care to examine that too closely.

Kagome was very tired and decided to rest. She took an arrow from her quiver then sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. She didn't know where she was or what dangers were in the area. She closed her eyes and rested.

* * *

Naraku scowled at Kagura as she entered his chamber. "What is it? "he snapped. She glared at him for a moment before bowing her head, "Your guests are here." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. A small smile graced his lips as he stood. _'Very soon your jewel_ _shards will be mine, little miko.'_ he said to himself. _'Then you will be out of my way_.' He chuckled darkly as he went to meet his guests.

Two men awaited him in the courtyard. Naraku wrinkled his nose. The men were both human. That couldn't be helped. The girl was human as well, so it made sense to use humans for this task. They both bowed respectfully as he approached them. "Gentleman, I have a job for you." he stated without ceremony.

The first man frowned, "Job? With all due respect my lord, we are but slave traders. Our job is to sell slaves on the market."

Naraku gave him a tight smile. "I am well aware of what you are. I want you to bring me a girl." The second man eagerly stepped forward. "What kind of girl?"

Naraku summoned Kanna with a wave of his hand. "A very special girl actually. Only this one will do." Kanna stepped forward and Naraku indicated her mirror. The two men came forward to peer into the glass. There they saw a young woman in very strange clothing sleeping against a tree.

"She's very beautiful; your lordship has impeccable taste." The first man said. The second frowned, "We now know what she looks like my lord, but how will we find her?"

Naraku gestured again and Kagura appeared. "What is it, my lord?" she asked bowing her head. The hanyou indicated the two me. ,"Take these men to where the miko Kagome is."

Kagura gave him a questioning look, but bowed her head again. "As you wish." As she flew away on her feather, she couldn't help but wonder what Naraku wanted with the miko. She smirked, _'He probably wants her for himself. He can't seem to contain _Onigumo' she mused to herself.

When they arrived in the clearing Kagome was still sleeping against the tree. After dropping the two humans off, Kagura once again took flight. She had her instructions-she was to drop them off, nothing more. They would find their own way back to Naraku's castle.

The men couldn't seem to take their eyes off Kagome. "She really is a beauty isn't she Jin?" The first man said.

The other nodded. "Indeed she is, but her clothing is very strange-she must be a foreigner. She's sleeping; that will make this easier for us."

When Kagome opened her eyes two men were leering at her. She jumped up and nocked the arrow in her bow, pointing it at them. She couldn't sense any demonic aura about them. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot." she warned. The two men looked a lot alike-Kagome assumed they were brothers. They were both tall and muscular. They had the same facial features as well. The first one had short dark brown hair while the other had sand colored hair pulled back into a ponytail. They both ignored her warning and approached her.

She prepared to fire her arrow, but the dark haired man was quick and grasped her wrist in a vice grip. He squeezed it until she let out a gasp of pain and dropped the bow. The man twisted her arm behind her back and snaked his other arm around her waist. He laughed. "Good girl. Now come quietly and we won't have to hurt you."

Kagome shuddered in revulsion at the feel of his breath on her neck. The other man chuckled. "Now Rowan, I think you're scaring her."

He approached her and she glared daggers at him. "You don't scare me. You're nothing but a couple of low down bandits-you're not demons so what do I have to be afraid of?" She spat at him.

The one called Rowan laughed. "Watch out Jin, she might hurt you." Jin reached out and caressed Kagome's cheek, "Relax Rowan, she can't harm me-she's only a woman. His hand left her cheek and trailed down her throat to her collar bone and was about to brush her breast, but Kagome bit his hand. He backhanded her in response," Don't do that again or you will regret it."

He reached out and cupped her breast. She flinched, shrinking away from him as much as she could. She whimpered when he squeezed hard and he smiled in response. "Yes, she will indeed fetch a good price. The lord wanted her in particular, so I'll wager he's willing to pay a hefty price for her."

Upon hearing this, Kagome began struggling. She knew slavery was common in this time period; and she knew that young pretty girls like her were most often used as sex slaves. "No! I will not be sold to some lord only to have him use me like that!"

Jin smirked, "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter my dear. You see, we are slave traders. We were hired to bring you to a powerful lord. You are quite fortunate, you know. He lives in an enormous castle and he's young and handsome."

Kagome glared at him, "And just who the hell is this lord?"

It was Rowan who answered, "I believe his name was Naraku."

Kagome's blood turned to ice upon hearing that name. "Oh no, not Naraku." she whispered. She pictured Naraku forcing her to submit to him and she shuddered. Naraku wanted to make her his whore; most likely to humiliate her. She could see him getting enjoyment out of that. She doubled her efforts and began shrieking. "No! I will not go to Naraku-I will not let that vile demon touch me! Let me go now!" Her struggles were pointless however, Rowan was twice as big and far stronger than her.

She brought her right foot up, making contact with his groin. He howled in pain and his grip loosened, allowing her enough slack to slip from his hold. She dashed in the opposite direction as fast as she could. She had a head start and wasn't worried they would catch her. They were only human after all. They couldn't kill her either-they had said Naraku wanted her alive. Those weren't their exact words, but...

It was in fact Jin who caught her, pouncing on her and knocking to the ground. She twisted to break her fall and landed on her back, Jin landing on top of her. "That was not wise my dear," he said coldly. Kagome was about to spit at him again, but he placed his mouth over hers and began kissing her. Kagome was disgusted and tried to twist her head away, but he held her chin still.

After a minute he broke the kiss with a groan. "That was not wise to be sure," he said in a strained voice. Kagome could feel his erection on her thigh and shrieked,"Get off me you stupid bastard!" She bucked, trying to throw him off her, but only succeeded in increasing his lust. He groaned again "Are you a virgin, wench?"

Kagome was appalled, "Excuse me?" Why would he want to know that? Would it make a difference, somehow?

He turned his head to look at his brother. "Hey Rowan get over here." The man complied, holding Kagome's arms above her head.

Jin held her down with a hand on her abdomen, pulling her panties off with the other. Before Kagome could even blink, his fingers were invading her. She screamed, and his hand was gone as quickly as it had come. He looked at his brother. "She's not a virgin, so she won't be worth as much, but I think the lord will still pay a handsome price for her."

****A/N: rape scene****

Rowan was raking her body with his lustful gaze. "I think perhaps we should take compensation for the loss in money, what do you say, brother?"

Jin could barely control himself at the moment, "I couldn't agree more." Kagome began fighting again when she realized they truly were intending to rape her. Rowan grasped both her wrists in one hand and covered her mouth with the other. "Shut up, wench. You know it's not a bad experience, so why not sit back and enjoy it?"

Kagome bit his hand. He yelped and withdrew it, glaring at her. "You're gonna regret that, bitch."

Kagome glared right back, undaunted. "I'm not a whore; I refuse to go down without a fight." She gasped in shock as she felt Jin's mouth between her legs. "No, stop it-you have no right to do this!"

Jin's head lifted. "You say you do not want this, but your body is telling me otherwise." Kagome felt sick at his words, but knew them to be true. As much as she hated it, her body was responding of its own accord. She could feel the moist heat between her thighs. She bucked in an attempt to thwart him, but that only made him want her even more. He quickly pulled his hakama down and entered her in one swift thrust.

Tears threatened to spill over, but Kagome stubbornly refused to let the jerks see her pain. It was over in mere minutes and Jin collapsed on top of Kagome, panting. Rowan was getting impatient. "Hurry up brother, it's my turn." Jin got up and pulled up his hakama. Rowan let go of Kagome's arms, but she didn't have the strength to move. She was hungry, tired, and in shock. Rowan stripped and positioned himself between her legs.

Jin began to lick and nip at Kagome's throat, causing her to moan. She was completely mortified as the sound tore from her throat. Then Rowan was inside her and she cried out in pleasure, unable to hold it back. _'It's not fair'_ Kagome thought to herself as Rowan began thrusting into her. She cursed her body for yielding. He gave a final thrust and it was all over. As he rolled off her, she let the tears come. Within moments, exhaustion overtook Kagome and she passed out.

****A/N: end rape scene****

Jin and Rowan both gazed at her for a moment before Jin picked her up and they began making their way back to Naraku's castle. They arrived two hours later, just as Kagome was waking up. Seeing who carried her, Kagome shrieked and elbowed him in the throat. "Get your filthy hands off me you bastard!"

Jin dropped her and rubbed his throat, glaring at her. She scrambled to her feet and turned to run, but collided with someone's chest. She grunted and fell backward. Her eyes traveled up from his feet. A dark blue hakama, white and blue haori, and long raven hair. Then her gaze locked with his-crimson eyes filled with smug satisfaction. She shrank away from him as his gaze raked her from head to toe.

"Naraku," she whispered her voice fearful. He knelt and reached for her. She yelped and tried to scoot away, but his hand grasped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. Little did she know he had no intention of keeping her; he just enjoyed toying with her-he loved to see the fear in her eyes. It excited him.

His thumb caressed her cheek. "Well, well, if it isn't my little Kaogme."

With a sudden burst of courage Kagome glared at him. "I will not be your whore Naraku. If you even think otherwise I will make sure you never have thoughts like that again."

There was a hint of surprise in Naraku's eyes at her outburst and he chuckled. "Ah, my dear Kagome, if I didn't need you out of the way I would keep you for myself; and you would be begging me for death, of that I can assure you. Fortunately for you, I need you far away from here. I can't have you helping Inuyasha locate me by sensing my jewel shards."

Kagome was confused. "So-you're not going to keep me? Then why go to the trouble of having me kidnapped?"

Naraku chuckled again. "My dear little miko, I want your jewel shards, of course."

Kagome glared at him. "You just could have taken them from me, why did you bring me here?"

Naraku's thumb moved down her throat, and stroked the chain around her neck, his crimson gaze neverleaving hers. He drew out the tiny bottle containing Kagome's two jewel shards. He yanked the chain and pocketed the vial. He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly, making her shudder in revulsion. Then he whispered in her ear," You will never see Inuyasha again. You see my dear Kagome, I am letting these men take you. They will sell you to some lord who lives far away from here and Inuyasha will never be able to find you."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "You can't be serious..." One look in his eyes and she had her answer. He was serious-dead serious. She scrambled to her feet and ran. She hadn't taken five steps before Naraku grabbed her by the hair and knocked her out with a blow to the back of her head. He handed her limp form to Jin. "Take her; do what you will. Just make sure she is sold to someone who lives far away."

Rowan was livid. "And what exactly is our payment, Lord Naraku? We fetched her for you just as you asked."

Naraku handed him a jewel shard, "This is a shard of the Shikon jewel. Take this as payment."

After the men left, Kagura approached him. "You gave them a jewel shard?"

Naraku shot her a withering glare. "Of course not Kagura, I thought you knew me better than that. It's an imitation, but they don't know that. They're only humans after all." He smirked, "Everything is going according to my plan." he said in a self-satisfied tone." Inuyasha will look for her, but he won't find her. Best of all, with the miko gone, they will never be able to track me down by detecting my jewel shards."

The demon lord walked back into his castle and sent a servant to find Kanna. He wanted to see how miserable Inuyasha's group was doing without their precious miko.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter three. It took me forever to type this because I pretty much made it up as I went along. **

**Don't worry-I promise the sexy demon lord of the western lands will make his entrance in the next chapter. I will get it up as soon as I can, but I make no promises.**

**Please review!**

**Lady Amira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! Here I am again, trying to think of what to do in chapter four. I actually decided to type this at about three in the morning. It was quite sudden, so please excuse me if it sucks.**

**As promised, Sesshomaru makes his grand entrance in this chapter. Being I decided to type this out of the blue, I'm not really sure how this is going to go down, so hopefully it won't be totally horrible. I apologize in advance if it does.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers-without you this story would not be possible. Arigato! **

**So, here is chapter four, enjoy!**

**No, I do not own Inuyasha. (Damn it all!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Inuyasha hit Shippo for the tenth time that day, "Shut up runt. Kagome is fine; she just went home for a while."

The kitsune rubbed the lump on his head and replied, "I don't believe you Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded. "I have to agree with Shippo. Kagome never goes home without telling us."

Sango sent the hanyou a death glare. "What did you do?"

Inuyasha huffed, "Hn. I didn't do a damn thing. She just got pissed at me."

The taijiya looked ready to kill him. "You were with the clay pot," it was a statement, not a question. Inuyasha's face reddened and he looked at the ground, saying nothing.

Miroku looked thoughtful, "Well, if you were you should not have let Kagome see you. As I told you before, being with two women is one thing, but keeping it a secret from the other is another matter."

Sango was livid. She struck the unsuspecting monk over the head with her hirakotsu. "Stupid pervert! Kagome is missing and all you can think about is lechery."

Miroku sobered, "You are correct Sango; this is a serious matter." He looked at Inuyasha and asked, "So what happened? Clearly you and Kagome spent the night together, so why did she suddenly decide to run off?"

***Flashback***

_"I love you Kikyo."_

_"Is that true Inuyasha?"_

_"Of course it is Kikyo."_

_"Hmm...And what of my reincarnation?"_

_"I don't love her."_

***End Flashback***

Inuyasha sighed. He would never forget the hurt look in Kagome's eyes, the look of utter betrayal. He deserved her contempt; He shouldn't have let his instincts take over like that. He loved Kagome, but now he realized the love he felt for her was more of a familial love; she was his closest friend. The first person he had been able to trust since he woke from his 50 year curse. That meant more to him than even Kagome herself could possibly know. If only he could explain that to her…

He looked back at the monk, answering his question. "Yeah, we were together and she saw me with Kikyo this morning." he admitted.

Sango glared at him. "I knew it! Inuyasha, you are such a jerk! Do you have any idea how much Kagome likes you?"

The hanyou looked at the ground, at a loss for words. Sango shook him, angrily hissing, "And you still went to that dead girl?"

Inuyasha glared at her, "Shut up Sango! I won't let you talk about her like that. Besides, we didn't do anything besides talk."

Sango let out a very un-lady like snort, "Whatever Inuyasha. Because of you, Kagome ran off and could be in danger. If anything happens to her, you'll regret it." That earned her a very shocked look from all her companions. Sango was not usually so violent. (except when fighting demons of course.); but she loved Kagome like a sister, and would do anything for her.

Inuyasha shot Sango an angry sneer. "Kagome can take care of herself; I'm sure she's just fine. He sniffed the air, and was surprised that Kagome's scent led in the opposite direction of the well. He pointed west. "There-I caught her scent; let's go!" The group set off in that direction with hopes that they would find their friend.

* * *

Kagome stirred and her eyes fluttered opened. She was in some kind of wooden cage on the back of a cart. She sat up suddenly and then fell back with a groan. Her head was killing her, and Advil wouldn't be invented for a few hundred years yet. She groaned again as she remembered what had happened. Rowan and Jin had kidnapped her and taken her to Naraku's castle, the demon lord had taken her jewel shards, then...everything after that was a blank. Now she was caged like a common animal. _'Fabulous.' _She thought to herself. _'This is just what n_eed.'

Her thoughts drifted back to the jewel shards and she muttered, "Inuyasha is going to kill me." He wouldn't care that she had been kidnapped, raped and tormented by Naraku. She could just hear him: _"Kagome, you're so useless." _ Then again, maybe that wasn't totally fair. They had been in fights before and Inuyasha had still come to her rescue; there was still hope.

Thinking of her predicament made her cry, but she wiped the tears way. _'I can't cry; I have to be strong and think of a way to get away from these bastards.' _she thought. As if sensing her thoughts, Jin was suddenly riding beside the cart on his horse. "So you finally came around, huh?"

Kagome glared at him, and angrily hissed, "Shut up, jerk.'"

He smiled, not knowing what the term 'shut up' meant; but replied in a low tone, "That's not what you were saying earlier."

She blushed and looked away and snapped, "That wasn't my fault."

He smirked, "Of course not, you were under a spell" he said sarcastically. "Enjoy your cage, girl. If you want to be more comfortable, you will earn it. This journey should be a pleasurable one, because I have a feeling you're going to want a blanket, a pillow, and probably some new clothes; and it's all going to cost you." Kagome's jaw dropped. He couldn't possibly mean that she would have to be their whore whenever she needed something?

He laughed at the look of disgust on her face. "Oh, come now, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Kagome gave him a look that was pure poison. "Not for you," she retorted. "If you touch me again you'll regret it."

Jin laughed. "I very much doubt it. I've had a sample of your charms and I can assure you I don't regret it even a little. In fact, how about earning your first amenity?" He signaled his brother to stop. When Rowan did, Jin dismounted and pulled a set of keys from inside his clothes and unlocked the cage door.

Kagome shrieked and kicked at him when he reached for her. She would not do this again; she had to find a way to escape. As he grabbed her ankle and yanked her onto her back, Kagome prayed that someone, anyone would save her.

* * *

Sesshomaru wiped the lizard demon's blood from his claws with a bored expression. It had been another idiotic demon who though to challenge him. "Hn, ridiculous." He muttered. Seeing a glimmer amidst the gore, he leaned down to get a closer look. It was a shard of the Shikon Jewel. He picked it up and tucked it inside his robes. He had no use for such a thing, but perhaps he could use it against Inuyasha somehow. He knew the worthless half breed and his pack were trying to complete the jewel before Naraku.

He rose into the air and headed back to his castle. It was time he headed home; he had matters to attend to before he would seek out the mutt. He was not far from home when he heard the woman shrieking. Humans could be so emotional. This particular human was fearful, judging from her scream. Sesshomaru shook his head and continued on, but stopped when he caught the girl's scent. It was familiar, somehow. He couldn't be sure who she was, because her scent was mixed with so many others. Curiosity piqued, Sesshomaru headed toward the source of the scent.

Kagome had barely managed to get away. She was running toward the forest, closely followed by Jin, who sported a bloody lip and black eye. Kagome had nearly made it to the line of trees when Jin tackled her. She crashed to the ground, crying out in frustration. She had been so close! She screamed when Jin grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head back painfully.

Shoving her short skirt up to her waist, he pulled her hips up and ground against her from behind, laughing cruelly. "Running did you no good, girl. You only succeeded in making me angry, but I may forgive you if you stop struggling so much."

Kagome felt him shifting his clothes and tensed. She was going to be raped again and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears fell from her eyes into the grass. She closed her eyes and braced herself for Jin's invasion, but it never came.

* * *

Sesshomaru came upon the humans a short time later. He surveyed the scene with a bored expression. One man was with two horses and a cart with a wooden cage. The other was crouched over the woman Sesshomaru assumed had been screaming earlier. It seemed the man was about to mate with her; the demon lord could smell the man's lust. Sesshomaru snorted softly, disgusted. Humans were such base creatures, rutting wherever they pleased without restraint. The scent of blood reached his nose as well. It would seem the girl had put up a fight.

Sesshomaru was surprised when he recognized the girl—the bothersome brat usually guarded her so closely. He supposed it wasn't really surprising. Inuyasha was inept at nearly everything he did, and Sesshomaru had rescued the girl in the past. It appeared she was incapable of staying out of harm's way. Sesshomaru was beside the man in mere seconds, lifted him off the girl with ease, and tossed him several yards away.

Kagome scrambled into a sitting position, pulling her skirt down. Her eyes widened when she saw her rescuer-Sesshomaru? That was unexpected, though this wasn't the first time he had aided her. Of course, the last time he had helped her it was only because she had been protecting Rin.

Jin spun around to face him, sputtering, "What the hell?" He fell silent upon seeing he faced a demon.

Sesshomaru glared at Jin. "You are trespassing on my lands, human. Leave at once if you do not wish to die."

Jin knew better than to challenge this demon. He could practically feel the power oozing off him. He bowed low. "Begging your pardon, my lord; we were just passing through on our way to our destination." He gestured to Kagome. "We are taking this girl to the slave market, but we will take another route. I apologize for disturbing you."

He scurried past Sesshomaru to grab Kagome, hauling her up by her arm. She kicked him and yanked her arm free. As Jin collapsed howling in pain, Rowan grabbed her, slapping her across the face. "You little bitch! It's time for you to go back in your cage."

Kagome shot the daiyoukai a pleading look as Rowan dragged her toward the cage. Would he really let them take her? _'Why wouldn't he? It's not like he cares about humans.' _She told herself.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. The miko was begging _him_ for help? How very…amusing. Inu demons were impressed by courage and spirit, and he was no exception. The woman had fought quite valiantly against two men who were bigger and stronger than her, and that was admirable…for a human.

He glanced at Rowan. "Leave the girl and get off my lands. I will not warn you again, human."

Rowan cleared his throat. "My Lord, I mean no offense, but she is our property, and we haven't yet decided on a price for-"

Sesshomaru growled and his eyes flashed red. "Leave!" he snarled.

Rowan's face paled and he dropped Kagome's arm as he ran to his horse. The demon was probably going to eat her anyway, and that would solve their problem. Jin shot Kagome a glare and followed his brother, limping. When they were out of sight Kagome peeked at Sesshomaru; he was watching her, and that was unnerving.

She dug the toe of her shoe in the dirt. She could only imagine how awful she looked. The silence was making her nervous, so she muttered, "Um, thanks, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow and replied. "I do not require your gratitude, miko."

Kagome sighed. Of course he didn't; he was the mighty prince of the west. His ego was even bigger than Inuyasha's. He was still staring at her when she noticed that the front of her shirt was torn, leaving a good amount of cleavage showing. Red as a tomato, she yanked her shirt together and crossed her arms.

"Well, I was raised to be polite, so thank you for your help." She gave an awkward little bow and turned to go, but found Sesshomaru blocking her path. Damn, he could move fast.

Sesshomaru startled her when he said, "You will come with me, girl."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why?" She was genuinely surprised.

His eyes narrowed. "You dare contradict me?" he asked in a deadly tone.

Kagome swallowed. She was too stunned to speak for a moment, but she regained her voice when Sesshomaru grasped her by the arm. "What are you doing? Let go!"

The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at her, "You will not speak to me as if you are my equal; you will keep your eyes downcast and address me as 'Lord' or 'Master'."

Kagome gaped at him. "You must be joking." He glared at her, "I assure you wench, this one does not jest."

He rose into the air, Kagome held firmly in his grasp. A short time later, they arrived at his castle. Upon touching ground, Sesshomaru dragged her into his castle. Kagome stared in fascination at the towering structure. She had never seen anything like it, or felt such a strong demonic presence; except maybe Naraku. Of course Naraku's aura was evil, Sesshomaru's was just...strong...and masculine.

Sesshomar called for Jaken. A servant bowed before him, "Jaken is not here my lord. He is out with Rin." Sesshomaru growled in frustration and dragged her down several halls, and up two flights of stairs. He shoved her into a room. It had a futon bed, table, several oil lamps and wardrobe. "You will stay here, and you will not come out unless you have my permission."

She glared at him. "I will not stay here," she said.

He turned and looked at her coldly, "You dare to defy me?" he asked softly.

Kagome thrust her chin out defiantly. "You don't scare me Sesshomaru. I'd appreciate it if you would take me back to Inuyasha and the others."

The daiyoukai had her pinned to the wall in a second, his claws digging into her arm. "Do not speak to me like that again; and do not say the half breed's name in my presence."

Sesshomaru noticed the mark on the side of Kagome's neck. He reached out and touched it. "He mated with you." Upon closer inspection he realized it was a temporary mark; and savage as well. The pup must have been in a frenzy when he bedded the girl. He wondered if the whelp had even pleased the her. Her manner toward him so far indicated a passionate nature. He shook himself, wondering where that thought had come from. "The mark will fade within a few days, and you will no longer belong to him."

Kagome was embarrassed at his comment about Inuyasha 'mating' with her, as if they were animals. Had he really left a mark? Her neck wasn't sore, but she would check as soon as possible. She found her voice and scoffed, " Inuyasha and I are companions; I don't 'belong' to him."

His golden eyes bore into hers as he leaned in until their noses almost touched. "Correct miko, you now belong to me." He enjoyed intimidating her

. He was the alpha male, and she needed to understand that, and stop challenging him.

Kagome shrank against the wall, finally feeling fear. She put her hands on his chest to push him away and a brilliant blue light shot out from her hands. A hiss of pain escaped Sesshomaru and he let her go.

Kagome bolted. She ran as fast as she could, Sesshomaru's enraged roar fueling her speed. She hadn't meant to use her powers on him; it must have been a reflex of the fear she was feeling.

She had almost reached the castle's barrier when a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around, shoving her to the ground. Kagome landed with an "oof" and found Sesshomaru straddling her, a murderous look in his now crimson eyes. "That was foolish, girl. You will pay for your actions."

* * *

**Hahahaha! A cliffy. I'm so evil! Well that's chapter 4-hope you liked it. Please read and review.**

**If I'm feeling up to it, I may get chapter 5 up by tomorrow. Maybe. I'm currently running on 3 hours of sleep and a pot of coffee.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers-I love you guys!**

_**Lady Amira**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! It seems you all want me to continue, so I guess I had better. It's funny everyone liked it despite the fact that I made it up out of nowhere. Well, that is how this chapter will go as well, so I hope you like it.**

**Many thanks to all my reviewers. Arigato! Thank you all for hanging in there-your patience will be rewarded, I hope.**

**Anyway, here goes nothing! **

**A/N: Just to clarify things, in my story Sesshomaru has both arms. Also, he may be a bit OOC, but I like it that way, so that's how it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, as much as I wish it were otherwise**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome could scarcely breathe. '_Oh gods, I'm dead. Why did I have to be so stupid? _She gasped as Sesshomaru grabbed her throat. He wasn't squeezing, but she knew he could crush her throat with little effort.

"That was very foolish, Miko; and you will not to disobey me again." He growled.

Sesshomaru was tightening his grip on her throat when he sensed her loss of consciousness. He forced himself to calm down, let go of her, and looked down at the woman beneath him. She was quickly bruising from his grip on her throat, and there was a small amount of flesh that had burned away due to his poison. He didn't recall using his poison. He hadn't meant to harm her; he simply wanted her to acknowledge that he was the alpha, but she was very stubborn.

He had the ridiculous urge to sigh, and gracefully rose to his feet. He had not threatened her person, yet she had used her purification powers on him and tried to run away. How was it that this tiny human woman could drive him to lose his temper? It had never happened before; not even with Rin and all her ranting.

The miko defied him without a thought for her safety; or perhaps she thought he would tolerate her as the half breed apparently did…? It was dangerous to challenge an alpha male, and the miko needed to learn that. Still, he couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for her courage. Perhaps, she wasn't completely inane…

_'That's absurd, she's a human.'_ Even as he thought it, Sesshomaru could feel doubt nagging at him. He picked Kagome up and carried her to a room near his apartments. He firmly told himself that the only reason he was putting her in here was so he would be able to hear her if she tried to escape. He called for Jaken again and this time his loyal servant came almost immediately, bowing before his beloved lord.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru?" He noticed Kagome and was puzzled, "Is this not Inuyasha's wench, my lord?"

The demon lord chose not to answer him and ordered, "Fetch a healer; the girl has wounds that need tending."

After he left, Sesshomaru sat down next to the bed and looked at Kagome. There was something different about her that set her apart from other humans; he just couldn't place a name on it, and that both frustrated and intrigued him. There was nothing he loved more than overcoming a challenge; except perhaps tormenting the whelp. He would prove to the miko that he was the alpha, and she needed to respect him.

He sniffed her and regretted doing so. Her scent was obscured by the scents of Inuyasha, the two humans, and..."Naraku," he growled. Why had that worthless hanyou been near her? He was her sworn enemy.

Just then, the healer came in followed by Jaken, "You wished to see me my lord?" She asked. She was young and had long blue hair pulled into a ponytail and dark blue eyes with flecks of silver.

Sesshomaru gestured to the bed. "This girl has wounds that need tending; do so at once." The girl bowed and approached Kagome. Within moments, the healer had finished, "The girl's miko powers have already begun to heal her wounds. She should rest for a few days, but she will be just fine." She left as quietly as she came.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome for a few more moments before leaving. He made his way to his study and sat down at his desk. A stack of parchments demanded his attention. He could have been halfway through them if had not had to deal with the girl; a girl who should not interest him in the least. He had no idea why he found her intriguing. Angry at finding himself distracted once again, he pushed thoughts of her away and got to work.

Kagome clutched her throat and bolted upright, screaming. She looked around and found herself back in a much larger room than before; one that was lavishly decorated. '_What am I doing in here?' _she wondered to herself. This was a room fit for a princess.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and hit the wall, causing her to scream again. The intruder glared at her, "Stop screaming at once. There is absolutely no reason to scream."

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing next to the bed and groaned. She looked at him warily and asked, "Why are you here?"

His eyes narrowed and he growled softly. "This is my castle wench; I go where I wish. You will cease your impertinence at once. "

"You didn't kill me before." she said, seeming surprised.

Sesshomaru grunted in response. Kagome studied him for a moment. "You didn't want to kill me." She decided. "You're going to trade me to Inuyasha for his sword, or something like that."

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Do not presume you know what I want; and I have warned you not to say that worthless half breed's name in my presence."

Kagome glared back, "He's not worthless."

Sesshomaru felt his anger growing, but tramped it down and raised an eyebrow. "You say this and yet it seems he abandoned you after mating with you."

Angry tears stung Kagome's eyes, "Shut up Sesshomaru, you don't know anything about the situation."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I know that he claimed you, yet now you belong to me."

Kagome frowned, "Just because you kidnapped me doesn't mean I belong to you; and it won't stop Inuyasha from rescuing me either."

Sesshomaru's stoic face was back in place as he replied, "Perhaps not. However, there is one way to keep him from taking you away."

Kagome glared, "I told you already that I don't belong to anyone, Sesshomaru."

The daiyoukai let a very rare smile grace his face. The girl simply refused to back down. The strength of her will was impressive. His mind was made up; there was one sure way to both take her from the whelp and prove to her that he was the Alpha.

"You continue to defy me, little miko, but I assure you that by the next new moon, you will be _**mine**_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked him.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was standing next to her bed and she backed away. "W-what are you doing?" she stammered.

He leaned down and made a point to sniff her and grimaced, "You need to bathe; follow me."

Kagome regarded him with horror. "I will not go to the bath with _you_. Isn't there, you know, a _female _person…erm, I mean demon who could take me?"

Sesshomaru calmly replied, "Come with me or I'll take you there by force." When she didn't answer, he dragged her across the bed and hefted her over his shoulder.

She was stunned by his behavior, but after a moment she shrieked in outrage, "Put me down this instant, Sesshomaru!"

The daiyoukai strode down the hall and entered a room with a huge tub; it was more like a pool, really. It was also steamy, so she assumed it was connected to a hot spring. Without warning, Sesshomaru dumped her on the floor.

She grunted in pain and glared up at him, "That wasn't necessary you know. I could have walked"

Sesshomaru seemed not to hear her, "Disrobe." he commanded bluntly.

Kagome's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru's was losing patience…again. "Now, or I will do it for you."

Kagome gasped, "You can't be serious," He reached for her, not bothering to answer.

Kagome shrieked and backed away, tripped and fell into the spring with a splash. She came up sputtering and found Sesshomaru looking at her, amusement in his eyes. She glared at him, "It's not funny, you big jerk."

He frowned. He had never heard the word 'jerk' before, but he surmised it wasn't a nice name. Curious by nature, he couldn't help but ask, "What is a 'jerk'?"

Kagome pulled herself out of the spring muttering, "I call you a jerk because that's what you are. You enjoy making other people feel inferior and you're mean."

Sesshomaru was suddenly standing next to her, gripping her arm, "You will cease calling me disgraceful names wench."

She glared at him. "Sure, as soon as you stop calling _me_ names." she retorted. "I am not 'wench' or 'girl' or 'miko' or 'woman'. I have a name you know; Kagome."

Sesshomaru vaguely recalled the whelp and his friends calling her that. Yes, it suited her well. Kagome; it was a lovely name, he found himself musing.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru, are you listening?"

Sesshomaru shot her a withering glare "This Sesshomaru does not have to listen to you. Now, remove your clothing."

Kagome groaned. So they were back to that? "As soon as you leave, I will."

The daiyoukai scowled, "You will stop ordering me around at once. I am the master of this castle, and I give the orders. Now, remove your clothing; I will not ask again."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "And I said I won't until you leave. Jeez Sesshomaru, even Inuyasha would have the decency to look away if I was undressing."

Sesshomaru slashed her clothes to pieces with one swipe of his claws. "I am not Inuyasha wench." Kagome just stared at him in shock.

Sesshomaru let his gaze travel down. She had a flat stomach, slender legs, and full breasts. She was quite attractive…for a human. When his gaze settled on her face, he found her blushing profusely, attempting to cover herself.

He took a step toward her, flexing his claws. "Are you going to finish disrobing, or shall I assist you?"

"I'll do it." Kagome managed to squeak as she turned away from him.

Sesshomaru could sense her temperature rise and smell her fear and embarrassment as she began to take off her undergarments. He couldn't understand why she would be embarrassed; she had a lovely body, and he was merely trying to show her that he had authority over her.

Sesshomaru hissed at the sight of Kagome's nude form. She had a firm, shapely backside that had his cock suddenly straining against his hakama. "Look at me, wench." he commanded softly.

Kagome froze; she though he would at least leave her a little privacy. He growled in warning, making her jump. He grabbed her shoulder and slowly turned her to face him. She tried her best to cover herself, but Sesshomaru brushed her arms away to look at her. Kagome looked at the floor, embarrassed. He was gorgeous and had the body the gods must be envious of.

He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her soft doe-like eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to spill over. He brushed them away with his thumb and licked them, curious to know the taste.

Though she was a little afraid, Sesshomaru detected faint trace of arousal. She was angry and confused, and probably didn't even realize that her body was reacting to him. He responded to the faint scent by leaning down and claiming her mouth.

Despite her shock, Kagome didn't fight the kiss. Sesshomaru growled in approval and deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru snaked one arm around her waist and put the other behind her head, drawing her closer to him.

Sesshomaru hadn't meant for things to get this far; he had only wanted to assert his authority. He broke the kiss and roughly set her from him. "Go bathe, then a servant will return you to your room." he said gruffly.

Kagome stared after him as he turned and left. '_I can't believe he just kissed me.'_ Coming out of her daze, Kagome stepped into the hot spring and sank all the way under. After bathing she stepped out to find a young youkai girl holding a simple white yukata. Kagome thanked her and put it on. The girl turned and left without saying a word and Kagome followed her back to her room. There was a tray of food waiting on the table next to her bed.

Kagome ate the food and lay down on the bed. She was confused. One moment Sesshomaru was trying to kill her, and the next he was kissing her. '_I just don't understand. What is going on with him? And what is going on with me? _Kagome drifted into a troubled sleep.

In his chambers, Sesshomaru was having similar thoughts. _What was I thinking? She's a human._

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. For the first time in his life, that he could recall, he was confused. All thanks to a human girl_. 'A human girl with the body of a goddess.' _he couldn't help thinking. He shed his clothes and his armor and got into bed. He lay awake for contemplating his confusion, and eventually drifted to sleep.

**Well, there is chapter five. Don't you just love the cute fluffiness? And yes, Sesshomaru sleeps naked! Isn't that a tantalizing thought?**

**Please read and review. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next few days, but as usual I will make no promises.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers-the whole reason this story is possible is because you love it and want more. Thank you so much!**

**Lady Amira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers-you guys keep me going. I love my story, but knowing that all of you love it as well is the fuel for this endeavor.**

**Well, I have been tossing around a few different possible ideas for chapter 6 and I think I found which one I would like to go with, and I think it will be rather interesting. **

**I also want to make it clear that I do not hate Inuyasha, despite how mean I've been to him so far. I actually think he's adorable, and brave, and a softie at heart; but Sesshomaru gets Kagome in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will. **

**Chapter 6 **

Kagome woke up to find herself staring into a cute pair of brown eyes. The owner of those eyes was grinning at her, "Hi Kagome-sama! I was waiting for you to wake up so you can play with me!" Kagome blinked and yawned.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back and she groaned and pulled the covers over her head. The new moon was only a few days away. She needed to get away as soon as she could; go home where Sesshomaru couldn't follow her.

Kagome was pretty sure she knew what he intended; the look in his eyes had been a pretty big clue, as had the kiss in the bath. He intended to mark her as Inuyasha had, though she had no idea why he would want to. She touched her lips at the memory of his kiss. It had been heated and sensual, and—

Kagome was brought back to the present when Rin jumped onto her bed. "Is this a game Kagome-sama?" It suddenly dawned on Kagome that Rin was the perfect means of escape. If she played with the girl outside, she could slip away without anyone noticing.

She pulled the covers off her head and smiled at Rin. "Of course I'll play with you, but I have to dress first, okay Rin?"

The little girl beamed and threw herself at Kagome, "Oh, thank you Kagome-sama! You will be much better than master Jaken. He always says I'm a pest; and he's mean to me."

"Rin, leave at once; you are not to come into this room." Both girls looked to the door to find the daiyoukai standing there, frowning.

Rin grinned and jumped off the bed. Saluting him she cheerfully replied, "Yes, my lord!", and skipped out of the room.

Watching her leave, Kagome felt helpless. She knew without a doubt that she was attracted to Sesshomaru. The kiss last night had proven that; she had practically wrapped herself around him. She also knew that to be alone with him in a bedroom-any room for that matter-was dangerous.

Sesshomaru was regarding her with interest. He caught the scent of her fear and arousal and he smirked. His eyes widened perceptively as he noted that she was in heat. His demonic instincts demanded that he claim her, but he ignored the urge. It was ridiculous, this desire to be near her. Ultimately, his plan required that he take her and mark her, but he only wanted to take away something that mattered to the half breed. There was no other reason for him to feel this attracted to her.

Kagome was staring at him and remembering his kiss. '_Either he likes me or he just enjoys toying with me.' _She groaned. _Of course he's only toying with me. This is Sesshomaru we're talking about. He __**hates**__ humans. I'm such an idiot!' _

"Do you always speak to yourself, miko?"

Kagome jumped and blushed when she realized that he was now standing next to her bed. She must have said the last comment out loud. His nearness was causing her to lose her concentration, so she scrambled to the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" she asked, a little sharper than she had intended.

So, she was going to challenge him yet again? Then she would have to deal with the repercussions of challenging an alpha. In a blur of movement Sesshomaru had her wedged between his body and the wall, her wrists pinned beside her head.

"Have you already forgotten what I told you little miko?" His voice was dangerously soft as he gazed down at her. Kagome gulped and tried to push him off, but only succeeded in causing him to tighten his grip on her.

"Get off me Sesshomaru!" she snapped; desperate to get some distance between them.

Sesshomaru murmured, "You cannot fool me, little miko. You fight me because you fear what you are feeling."

Kagome's face flushed. '_Damn him and his demon senses!'_ Sesshomaru continued, smugness in his voice, "You will be mine very soon; the new moon is only days away."

"I will not, you jerk! You kidnapped me, dragged me here against my will, and think you own me? Honestly, how arrogant and egotistical can you get?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What you deem arrogance and ego are simply pride and a dominance; traits that are expected of an alpha male of my station. You should also know that Inu demons love a challenge; and you, miko, have done nothing _**but**_ challenge me since you arrived here."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but Sesshomaru cut her off. "I suggest you hold your tongue, if you do not wish to find yourself beneath me." A small part of him was hoping she would disregard his warning.

Kagome's eye widened, then she glared at him. "You pompous, pig headed, stuck up, son of a-"

She was cut off when his lips came crashing down on hers in a forceful kiss. It was a kiss that was meant to shut her up and show her that he was in control. Kagome stiffened; she knew better than to fight against him in this position, but she didn't want to encourage him either.

Sesshomaru released her wrists to caress her arms, and then moved to her shoulders, his thumbs tracing little circles against her erratic pulse. It pleased him that Kagome was excited by his touch. As an Inu demon he loved touching; it was essential to him. He let his hands wander back down her arms, then settled on her hips, loosening the belt of Kagome's yukata. He skimmed her stomach, her rib cage, and brushed his knuckles along the underside of her breasts.

Kagome gasped and pushed against his chest, breaking the kiss. "Sesshomaru stop! You can't do this!"

Sesshomaru growled, "You belong to me, little miko; I can do as I wish."

"I won't be a whore, Sesshomaru." She warned.

He quirked a brow, "I do not recall asking you to be." he said as he reached for her again.

Kagome brought her knee up, but Sesshomaru was quicker and turned his body at the last moment. He glared at her, "If you attempt that again, you will be sorry, Miko."

Kagome glared right back. "I told you to stop; so you had it coming."

Sesshomaru was torn between throwing her on the bed and claiming her, and throttling her, which was ridiculous. The wench was testing the limits of his patience.

"You need to learn to curb your tongue, miko. Perhaps you would find servitude more to your liking? Would you prefer that to my company?"

Kagome gasped at what he was suggesting. "You pretentious bastard; you can get someone else to 'keep you company'. You really are full of yourself Sesshomaru. It's a wonder anybody likes you."

Sesshomaru bristled; Nobody had ever dared to speak to him in such a manner. Who did this girl think she was?

"Very well, miko. You will remain here with no meals until you can learn respect for your master." He hissed softly.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, "I've already told you're not my master."

Sesshomaru's cold smile didn't reach his eyes, "Perhaps after a few days without food you will learn your place." He tilted her face up to meet his eyes, "You **will** learn obedience, little miko; one way or another."

Kagome shivered as he left, slamming the door behind him. He barked out orders that the miko was not to leave the room unless he said so and she was not to receive meals. She also heard him tell a guard he was going out to patrol his lands. She silently scolded herself. _'That's just great Kagome, now you got him pissed him off. All you had to do was sleep with him.'_

Kagome looked around for a means to escape. Her gaze fell on the balcony and she smiled. Sesshomaru obviously wasn't used to dealing with teenagers. She rummaged through the wardrobe until she found a white and gray kimono. It would blend in with the castle walls and make it harder for her to be detected. She ran to the balcony and looked down, judging how far down the ground was. It was close enough for her to make a rope out of the sheets from her bed.

Fifteen minutes later, it was finished and Kagome smiled. She tied one end of the sheet to the railing of the balcony and tossed the other end over. She looked down, making sure there were no guards. Since the coast was clear, she cautiously slid down. Reaching the end, Kagome realized she had misjudged the distance by about eight feet. She hung there for a moment before making her decision and dropping to the ground with a muffled 'umpf'. She lay there winded for several moments, then cautiously moved her arms and legs—nothing broken.

She looked around once more to make sure there were no guards then took off running east, praying it was the way back to the well. She was not even half way to the woods outside Sesshomaru's castle before she was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped down on her mouth, cutting off her scream.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I cannot allow you to escape. Lord Sesshomaru would be… shall we say vexed, if he were to return and find you missing." Kagome struggled to free herself, but to no avail. Since she couldn't break his hold, she bit him. He hissed in pain but his grip did not let up.

"I'm sorry to do this Lady Kagome, but it is necessary because you do not come willingly." She felt a split second of pressure at the base of her neck, and everything went black.

He took her back to her room and called for a maid as he headed to the wardrobe. He selected a thin red silk kimono with black sakura blossoms printed on it. The maid entered and he turned to her, "Bathe the girl and dress her in this. When you are finished, take her to Lord Sesshomaru's chambers. Have the cook prepare something for her to eat and send for the apothecary." With that he walked out of the room. '_I hope the lord will be pleased' _he thought to himself.

Hours later Kagome woke up to find herself in a room ten times bigger and more luxurious than the last room she had stayed in. What was it with these people? They couldn't seem to decide what room they wanted her in. It was decorated in midnight blue and silver, a huge wardrobe in the corner. There was a door in one corner that she discovered led to a private bath. The bed she had been in was twice the size of her own and had a blue silk coverlet with a silver crescent moon embroidered on it. Kagome gasped-this had to be Sesshomaru's room!

There was a knock on the door and moments later a maid entered followed by a guard that looked to be a tiger demon. He had brown skin and two orange stripes on each cheek. He had golden-brown eyes and shoulder length black hair with orange highlights. He was smiling at her, "Ah, so you are awake, my lady."

Kagome glared at him, "You're the one who stopped me from leaving. I could have been home by now."

The youkai shook his head, "But you are home my lady. This will be your home until Lord Sesshomaru wishes otherwise."

He stepped forward and bowed formally, "I am Ryu, captain of Lord Sesshomaru's guards."

"Well, Ryu, we have a problem. I need to leave and you're in my way. What do you propose we do about that?"

Ryu chuckled, "No wonder the lord is so taken with you. He's never met a woman as brazen as you. You know you are a very lucky woman to have caught his interest. Many have tried, but none have ever dared speak to him as you have."

Kagome sat down on the bed, "I was only being honest and speaking my mind. I can't be the only person who thinks not-so-nice things about him."

Ryu smiled and shook his head, "None of us think he is a-how did you put it? Ah yes, pig-headed and stuck up. He is noble and we respect that."

Kagome rolled her eyes. The people of this era were a little dense sometimes. "Well, you people have obviously never dealt with him."

The tiger youkai beckoned to the maid, who brought a tray of food and a bottle of sake. Ryu motioned to Kagome, "You should eat my lady. You must be famished."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't want to eat, I want to-" just then her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

Ryu smiled, "Eat; there will be time to talk later." With that, he left. She concentrated on trying to find a way to get out of the castle without alerting anyone as she was eating. There were probably guards everywhere now that she had tried to run, so there wasn't much hope of escaping now.

She finished the meal and began pacing. She had been put in Sesshomaru's room for some reason. "Well duh Kagome, obviously you are here to 'keep the master company'." Well he was in for a big surprise if he thought he was coming anywhere near her. She had used her miko powers on him once already and could do so again, though she didn't like the thought of hurting him on purpose. She just wanted to go home; was that too much to ask?

After pacing for a few minutes her skin began to tingle. "Well what do you know, I actually have nerves! How stupid is that?" She stopped and poured a cup of sake. She gulped it down, which was not very wise. Sesshomaru could walk in any moment and she needed to be in control.

She sat down on the bed and willed herself to relax. That didn't work, the tingling was getting worse. She jumped up and poured another cup of sake. This wasn't good; her head was getting a little woozy. At this rate she would be completely drunk when Sesshomaru came back.

She began to pace again, noting that the silk kimono she was wearing had begun to irritate her. She couldn't take it off; it was her only claim to modesty. She stopped and stood still in the middle of the room, but that did no good either. It was as if all the nerves in her body were screaming with energy. She had never felt like this in her life. She thought she could actually feel the blood rushing through her veins. That was silly of course, and she felt so warm. She opted for another sake, knowing it was a bad idea.

All of the heat and seemed to be pooling in her belly. Kagome fell back on bed. She was sick-she had to be. They must have drugged the food. They couldn't have wanted her to be sick; she must be having a bad reaction to drug they had used. She stretched out on her stomach and the coolness of the silk coverlet momentarily relieved the burning of her skin.

It only lasted for a few moments and Kagome flipped onto her back, her arms flung out to either side. The throbbing heat in her groin was growing in intensity. Her head tossed back and forth, and her breathing was rapid. She stood up to pour yet another sake, but the room tilted and everything went black.

When Sesshomaru entered his room and found Kagome sprawled on his bed, he was surprised to say the least. She was wearing a red silk kimono that had ridden up to expose her creamy thighs. He was instantly hard, which irritated him. He usually had more control over his body, but since this slip of a girl had entered his life she had sorely tested his control.

He approached his bed, unbuckling his armor and tossing it to the side. He sat on the bed and gazed down at Kagome. Her kimono had come open, revealing her perfect breasts. He ached to touch them, lick them. Had she come here of her own free will? Not likely; given her vehement refusal that morning.

Her breathing was shallow and rapid. Sesshomaru gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face—which was flushed and burning hot. She had a fever? A strange and potent scent reached his nose. Mixed with the overpowering scent of sake and Kagome's arousal was the scent of-

He stormed into the hallway bellowing for Jaken. The toad youkai appeared immediately, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He grabbed the little imp, "Why has the miko been drugged?" he hissed angrily.

Jaken trembled at his lord's wrath, "It was Ryu, my lord. He had cantharides mixed in with her food."

Sesshomaru let the imp drop and went back into his bedchamber. He had seen that powerful drug used on one of his servant girls. Ten soldiers hadn't been enough to sate her, and it had lasted for hours.

Kagome was unconscious, thus unable to feel the powerful effects of the drug. She moaned in her sleep, moving restlessly and Sesshomaru sucked in a breath. Her thrashing had widened the opening in her kimono, fully exposing her breasts. He couldn't—could he?

Sesshomaru stood abruptly, shedding his clothes. Yes, he could; because this was _his_ castle, and she was _his_ female. Lying beside her, he touched her stomach, running his hands up and over her breasts. Kagome moaned again, arching into his touch. Sesshomaru growled softly and bent to lick one nipple, flicking his thumb over the other.

Kagome was having the most erotic dream: Sesshomaru was licking her nipples, and touching her gently. She sighed and moved into his touch, needing more. He feathered kisses along her chest, collar bone, and throat, gently nipping her ear. When his tongue was once again occupied with her breasts, his hand slid between her legs.

Kagome moaned again, thrusting into his hand. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful. Sesshomaru nipped her breast, then licked the wound, nuzzling her. Tracing patterns on her inner thighs, he knelt between her legs, opening them gently.

Gods, this was the best dream ever—it felt so real. The place he had bitten her breast was gently throbbing, as was her lower belly. Her hips came up off the bed at Sesshomaru's first sensual lick of her sensitive flesh, his velvety tongue thrusting gently. This felt way too real to be a dream—

Kagome's eyes flew open when Sesshomaru gently sucked on her clit, causing a jolt of sensation to shoot through her. She gasped—the daiyoukai was completely naked and had his face buried between her legs. She sat upright, her head swimming from all the damn sake she had drunk.

She tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her thighs tightened and he raised his head and growled in warning. His eyes looked like molten gold, with a ring of red around the outside—he was barely keeping his youkai in check.

Never taking his eyes from hers, he slid one finger inside, making her gasp, hips jerking. He added another finger, and Kagome moaned and thrust against his hand. Something was wrong; she was so hot and it felt like she would die if she didn't reach…something very soon.

Sesshomaru was pleased to see the lust in Kagome's eyes as he used his fingers to pleasure her. He leaned down and began licking her clit, making Kagome cry out and thrust harder against him. He growled and increased his pace, never taking his eyes from hers.

Kagome had never been so hot in her life; she was drowning in the most exquisite fire imaginable. Watching Sesshomaru use his fingers and his tongue was incredibly sexy. She could feel that she was nearing the end. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was wrong and she should be ashamed of her actions, but she couldn't quite bring herself to—

Kagome screamed as the pleasure that had been building suddenly exploded. Wave after wave of incredible ecstasy washed over her. It seemed to go on forever. Then, the world went black once more.

**Wow, I'm a little warm myself—anybody else? That scene was rather difficult to write; but worth it, I think.**

**For those of you wondering what cantharides is: Cantharides is a preparation of powdered blister beetles, also known as spanish flies. It has several different uses. It can be used as a medicine, a poison, an aphrodisiac. I got my info from the dictionary and Wikipedia.**

**Please read and review! Thank you to all my reviewers-I really love you guys!**

**Hopefully chapter seven will be up within the next week or so, but I can't promise anything because I also need to work on my Gundam story; I've been neglecting it. Please be patient! **

**Arigato,**

_Lady Amira_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! **

**I am happy that you all seem to be enjoying the story. I will not be updating as often due to the fact that I will need to continue working on my Gundam Wing fanfic as well.**

**It has been brought to my attention that I tend to be very…descriptive in my—ahem—intimate scenes; and that it may make some of my readers too uncomfortable to leave a review. I apologize if this is true, but my story is rated M for a reason. I would still like to hear your input—even if my writing leaves you red in the face from embarrassment. I do have a plot, you know—it's not ALL sex, though there seems to be a fair bit of it here.**

**So, now that I have finished watching 'Inuyasha: the Final Act', my story seems wrong. That won't stop me, however. I can always write an Inu/Kag pairing later. **

**I'm not sure I've seen many things funnier than the look on Sesshomaru's face when Kagome waves at him, grinning from ear to ear and calls out, "Big brother!" Priceless. Sorry for the spoiler to those who haven't watched it yet. I highly recommend it. It will be released in the USA in November. **

**Anyway, onward, to the next chapter!**

****I do not own Inuyasha****

**Chapter 7**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was. She tried to sit up, only to find herself pulled back down by strong arms, and under the scrutiny of a pair of beautiful golden eyes. She belatedly realized she was in Sesshomaru's bed…naked.

She shrieked and tried to push Sesshomaru away, "Get off me you stupid jerk!" she gasped.

She had no idea how beautiful she looked with her hair tousled and her pink tinged cheeks that gave away her embarrassment. Sesshomaru had known she would be angry upon waking, so decided to let her name calling go unheeded. He had woken up a bit earlier and had been watching her sleep. He hadn't felt this content in a very long time. Hmm, it was odd that a little human could make him feel that way. Still, if she didn't stop moving around so much…

"Cease your wiggling woman," he growled.

Kagome glared, "Get off me and maybe I will." She retorted. Kagome knew she was treading on thin ice giving him orders like that, but she couldn't help it. The man was insufferable. Plus there was the fact that she was embarrassed beyond comprehension because of their nudity and what had passed between them the night before. They hadn't actually slept together, but still…

"If you don't stop wiggling I will bed you." He threatened, thrusting against her to show her his obvious state of arousal. Kagome gasped and immediately stopped struggling, afraid he would go through with his threat.

Sesshomaru watched the play of emotions cross Kagome's face and wondered what she was thinking about. The sun was already up, which meant he was running late. He was usually up at the crack of dawn seeing to his business. He was surprised that he didn't want to get up. He wanted to spend the whole day with Kagome. Again, that struck him as odd.

Kagome meanwhile was wondering when Sesshomaru was going to let her get up. He was looking at her with an intense sort of expression, and his golden eyes still held desire. Kagome took a deep breath and tentatively asked, "Um, Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai blinked. "What is it, Kagome?"

"Will you please let me up?" She hadn't missed the fact that Sesshomaru had just called her by her name for the first time.

Sesshomaru responded by pulling her closer and covering her mouth with his. The kiss was gentle and exploratory. Kagome stiffened, scared of her reaction to him.

Kissing Kagome was not wise, but he wanted to see if she would be as passionate as she had been last night, without the drug to force a response. He gently trailed kisses along her jaw and down her throat, licking the mark he had made the night before; she had been passed out at the time, and wasn't even aware that he had marked her. Kagome shivered and arched her back, clinging to Sesshomaru. There was something incredibly intimate about that simple act for some reason.

She had no time to think on that as he trailed hot kisses down to her breasts. Despite the fact that this was the last thing she wanted this morning, there was nothing Kagome could do to stop the onslaught of feelings that his lips were causing.

Sesshomaru slipped one finger into her and she gasped and thrust her hips against him. She was hot and wet and it was all Sesshomaru could do to keep from taking her. Kagome had no idea how he did it, but she had no control over her response to him.

Sesshomaru was immensely pleased; she was responding of her own will. He growled as she came, crying out softly. He pulled Kagome to him and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

Kagome looked away from him and blushed. She had acted like a wanton; and worse she had enjoyed it—not that she would EVER admit that out loud. Of course, HE would be able to tell, due to her body's reaction and his damn youkai nose. That thought made her turn an even deeper shade of red.

Sesshomaru tipped her face up to meet his gaze. "Do not hide your face from me, Kagome. You've nothing to be ashamed of."

Kagome chose to ignore that comment. She asked, "Can I get up now please?"

Sesshomaru smiled, knowing she was too embarrassed to admit she was attracted to him. "I have business to attend to." He rose gracefully and went to his wardrobe He pulled out his usual clothes and donned them.

"You have my permission to look around the grounds today." He told her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on his high handed remark. He turned to go then turned back as he opened the door. "Do not run from me again, miko."

Kagome smiled at him. She had no intention of staying here. She was going to go home whether he liked it or not; he didn't own her.

Sesshomaru cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his eyes. "I will know if you run Kagome; and it's no use if you do, because I will find you; and I will kill anyone who tries to keep you from me."

Kagome swallowed. He was telling her she'd be in trouble if she ran, and threatening Inuyasha at the same time. She'd just have to pray that he wouldn't catch her before she made it to the well.

After the daiyoukai left, Kagome took a bath. She was contemplating the kimonos in her wardrobe when there was knock on the door. She turned to see Jaken enter, followed by a demoness with white hair and piercing blue eyes. Jaken looked put out as he inclined his head toward her.

"Master Sesshomaru has told me to find you a ladies' maid. This is Saiya; she will tend to you and get you anything you need."

Kagome sighed. She didn't want a ladies' maid; that would hinder her escape. Honestly, Sesshomaru's arrogance knew no bounds. They hadn't even slept together, and he was treating her like they were married or something.

"Thanks Jaken, but I don't really need a maid."

The little toad scowled and his face reddened. "I do not know why my great master is treating a mere human this way, but I am bound to serve him. If he says you need a maid, then you will have a maid; and you should be grateful for everything my master is doing for you."

Kagome tilted her head, studying him. "I'll be sure to tell him that you said that."

Jaken paled when he noticed the mark on Kagome's neck. Master Sesshomaru had marked her...did that mean he had chosen Kagome as his mate? If so, it would bode ill for him if he were to incur her wrath. He forced himself to bow to Kagome.

"My apologies, Lady Kagome; please allow Saiya to assist you. Master Sesshomaru would be angry with me if I could not carry out a simple task like this."

Kagome noted that Jaken was trembling. Was he that afraid of Sesshomaru? It wasn't in her nature to let others suffer; not even this annoying little toad. She sighed.

"Fine; whatever Jaken. Can you please leave now? I'm not even dressed." She said, indicating her robe. The little toad looked relieved. He bowed and backed out the door.

That left Kagome alone with the maid. Before she could say anything to the girl, she prostrated herself on the floor. "I am Saiya, my lady. I am happy to serve you. How may I be of assistance?"

Good grief, this was too much. Kagome had never had anyone wait on her before, and she didn't want to start now. And the groveling would have to stop; it was ridiculous. Did all of Sesshomaru's servants treat him that way? No wonder he was so arrogant and sure that she would obey him.

"Please stand up Saiya; you don't need to bow like that. I really am fine without your help; no offense to you. I'm sure you're a great ladies' maid, but I'm not used to having people wait on me."

The girl stood. "Isn't there anything I could do for you, my lady? I could help you dress if you would like."

Kagome smiled at her. "You're really sweet, but I don't need help dress-actually there is something you can do for me."

The girl's face lit up. "Yes?"

Kagome gestured to the wardrobe. "I'm not used to dressing like this. Is there any way you could find me some different clothes? Priestess robes, or even a regular haori would be fine."

The girl looked confused, but bowed. "As you wish my lady.

Twenty minutes later she returned with a pretty dark blue yukata with sakura blossoms printed on it. It wasn't what she'd had in mind; but it was lightweight and would be easy to escape in. Kagome thanked her and put the clothes on. Her socks and shoes were still okay, so she put them on. The shoes looked a bit silly with the outfit, but that couldn't be helped. Her shoes were much sturdier than anything in this time period.

After she was dressed, Kagome was led downstairs to the main dining area where she was served a large breakfast by more groveling servants—really, what was with these people? After breakfast Kagome asked Saiya to give her a tour of the grounds. They were a lot bigger than she had first thought, and there were guards everywhere. She was going to have a hell of a time finding an opening for escape. Everywhere she went, the servants bowed before her and addressed her as 'my lady'. It was just ridiculous and was starting to give Kagome a raging headache.

Kagome asked Saiya to leave her in the garden—she needed to be alone, away from all the curious and reverent gazes of the servants. She was admiring the flowers in the garden when she felt a slight prickle of a demon aura behind her. She knew who it was—he had shadowed her for most of the morning.

"Come out where I can see you, Ryu." She said to the tiger youkai.

He did, without a hint of regret that he had been caught. "Yes, my lady? How may I be of assistance?"

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face in a huff. "You can start by not following me around everywhere I go; it's annoying."

"My apologies, Lady Kagome. I have been waiting for a moment alone with you to apologize for my actions yesterday."

Understanding dawned on Kagome. "You were the one who drugged my food!" she hissed at him angrily. Ryu stepped back as Kagome's power flared up, bathing her in a blue-white glow for a moment before receding once again.

The youkai had the decency to look ashamed. "I ordered it done, yes; but I regret that now. I am sorry. I merely wanted to please my lord." His face reddened and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Was he? Pleased, that is?"

Kagome flushed. "I am not speaking to you about that! The nerve! I suggest you get away from me, and stay gone until I decide to forgive you; IF I decide to forgive you." Her formidable power flared up again, making Ryu pale slightly. He bowed and left without another word.

Kagome looked at her hands. That was three times total that her power had flared up since she'd come here—and it had happened without her trying at all. It seemed to be linked to her emotions. Kagome looked around; nobody was near her. She had been working on her barrier as of late, and figured now was as good a time as any to try it out. If she could erect a barrier to mask her scent she might be able to escape undetected. She took a deep breath and concentrated on forming the barrier in her hands. She slowly pushed it outward until it enveloped her whole body; and by then she was panting with the effort, sweat beading on her forehead.

Now, if she could just hold it long enough to get away from the castle, she would be doing just dandy. A small part of her felt a twinge of guilt at running, but she ignored it. She didn't belong here; and she was sure Sesshomaru would realize that—eventually. Until then, she would have to stay home. With a start, Kagome realized her birthday was tomorrow; and she had promised her mom she would be home for that. She'd have to move fast if she were to make it there before Sesshomaru realized her deception.

Kagome had gone several miles when she remembered Naraku had taken her jewel shards. She couldn't get through the well to go home if she didn't have jewel shards. _'How am I supposed to get home now? Where am I going to get a jewel shard?' _She couldn't go up against Naraku alone; that was suicide.

Just then, and idea came to mind. _'Kouga would let me borrow one of his shards to get home.' _She smiled at the thought. She hadn't seen the leader of the Demon Wolf Tribe in two months. It would be good to see him.

Kagome frowned. There was just one problem: she had no idea how to get to Kouga's lair from where she was. The one time she had been there it was Kouga who had brought her-kidnapped her, actually. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Maybe she could use her miko powers to sense where he was.

It was very faint, but she could detect three jewel shards. She turned toward the pull. It was coming from the southeast. Kagome smiled. She was getting pretty powerful if she could sense jewel shards that far away. She judged the distance to be about fifty miles. Her smile faded when she thought of that. She couldn't walk that far. Sesshomaru would find her for sure—she could only hold her barrier for short periods of time before she became tired. She had also—stupidly—forgotten a weapon. Sesshomaru had a training dojo at his castle; she could have "borrowed" a bow and arrow if she'd thought that far ahead.

She sighed and set out jogging. She would just have to try her best and hope she didn't run into any particularly powerful youkai on the way. Half an hour later Kagome came upon a stream and knelt down to take a drink. Suddenly, the bushes behind her rustled. She had a rock in her hand instantly. "Who's there?" The bushes rustled again.

Just then, Hachi popped up from behind the bushes, "Oh, Kagome, it's just you. I thought you might be a demon."

Kagome sighed with relief. It was good to see a familiar face so far from home. "Hachi you scared me."

The raccoon looked embarrassed, "Sorry. What are you doing way out here? You're not with Master Miroku and the others?"

Kagome sighed again and sat down, "No, I got separated from them and kidnapped by these creeps who took me to Naraku. He took my jewel shards and now I'm trying to find my way to Kouga's lair so I can borrow one of his shards so I can go home."

Hachi's eyes widened, "You were that close to Naraku and he didn't kill you? Wow, you are lucky."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Kagome replied. Then a thought struck her, "Hachi, would you mind giving me a lift to Kouga's lair?"

Hachi blinked in surprise, "Do you know where it is?"

Kagome nodded, "I was able to sense his jewel shards. I really need to get home. My mother will be worried about me."

The demon nodded, "Sure I'll give you a ride." He took a leaf from inside his haori transformed into the big yellow blimp, and Kagome climbed on. "Thanks Hachi, I owe you one. Just keep flying southeast and we'll get there eventually."

As Hachi took off Kagome looked back. No sign of Sesshomaru. Yet. She prayed she would be well on her way home before he got anywhere near her. _'Please be there Kouga. I need your help'_

**So, that's chapter 7. I know its kinda short, but it's all I got at the moment. I hope you all like it. As always, please read and review. Hope to get chapter 8 up soon. No promises though. Thank you for being so patient. I love you guys!**

_Lady Amira_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to all my very patient readers. I have received countless emails asking that I continue this story. I also have a Gundam Wing story in the mix, and I appreciate your patience. I have kept you waiting long enough. Without further ado, here is chapter 8. Thanks again for your patience.**

**Lady Amira**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome glanced nervously about as Hachi flew her in the direction of Kouga's lair. Hachi noticed, and asked, "Is everything okay, Kagome?"

Kagome started, having been deep in thought. "Huh? Oh, sure Hachi, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem…nervous about something. Does this have something to do with you getting separated from Master Miroku and the others?"

Kagome sighed. "I am worried about something Hachi, but it has nothing to do with the others. I'm in a bit of trouble with a demon and I'm really sorry to involve you in this."

Hachi gulped. "Will this demon come after us? I don't want to be his next meal."

Kagome shook her head. "He wouldn't eat you Hachi. He'll come after me when he realizes I'm gone, but you'll be long gone by then. He won't know you had a hand in my escape."

"Escape?" Hachi asked. "Were you taken prisoner by him?"

Kagome sighed again, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

Hachi didn't know what to make of that. "Is it Naraku?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I was kidnapped and taken to his castle a few days ago."

Hachi's eyes widened. "What kind of trouble are you in Kagome?"

"Don't worry Hachi. I can take care of myself. I just need you to get me to Kouga so I can borrow his jewel shard."

They traveled in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. After what seemed like forever, Kagome spotted a familiar waterfall in the distance. "There it is Hachi. Just up ahead." '_Please be there Kouga. I really need your help.'_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived in the clearing where Kagome had been kidnapped. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.

Miroku glanced at him. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Was Kagome here?"

Inuyasha turned and headed east, toward the edge of the trees. "She was here all right, but something isn't right. I can smell traces of two humans and something else…" He sniffed the air again. "Kagura! That devious bitch! If she hurt Kagome-"

Sango glared at him. "If she did it's your fault Inuyasha. You never should have been with Kikyo to begin with." Inuyasha glared back at her. "I already told you to stop talking about Kikyo like that."

Sango shook her head. "If you wanted to be with her, you should have told Kagome that before she fell in love with you."

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up! You don't know anything about it. We need to focus on finding Kagome." He followed her scent until he came to the edge of the trees. There he spotted something white on the ground and sped over to snatch it before the others could see what it was-Kagome's underwear.

He could smell two human males and became enraged when he sorted through the scents and realized what had happened to his friend. But what did Kagura have to do with all this? He didn't want to tell the others about what had happened to Kagome. Miroku would be appalled and Sango would most likely make good on her threat to kill him.

Shippo came up behind Inuyasha. "What is it Inuyasha? Did you find something?" Inuyasha quickly slipped the panties into his haori. "Nah. It was nothing."

Shippo sniffed the air. "I can smell Kagome and some humans. I wonder what happened."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno, but we won't find out just sitting here."

Miroku suddenly called out, "Inuyasha, come take a look at this!" Inuyasha and Sango joined Miroku and Sango gasped. "Kagome's bow and arrows! She would never leave those behind. She must have been kidnapped."

She looked at Inuyasha. "Well? Where does her scent lead? We have to find her before something bad happens to her." Inuyasha sniffed and pointed southwest. "It leads this way, but it's faint. I'm not sure we'll be able to catch up to her before the scent fades."

Sango glanced at the sky, noting the dark clouds that had begun to move in. She turned a murderous gaze on Inuyasha. "You better get moving then. We need to find her before the storm comes."

Inuyasha began walking, but replied, "Even if we don't find her before then, I'm sure she's fine. It was a couple of humans that took her. Kagome's powerful. She can handle a couple of humans." He sounded confident, but he was panicking on the inside. He was terrified that the men had killed her after using her. Or maybe sold her as a slave.

It wasn't unheard of. Young girls were sometimes sold by their parents to pay debts, or they were kidnapped by bandits and sold for profit. He prayed that was not Kagome's fate. If she had been sold, they might never find her. She could have been sold to anyone, anywhere in the country. '_Please be okay Kagome. I'm going to find you. I promise.'_

At Naraku's castle things were not boding well. He had watched with twisted glee as the men tormented Kagome. Everything had been going well until Sesshomaru had shown up. He watched angrily as Sesshomaru took her away. Once he reached his castle, Naraku could no longer keep an eye on the situation due to the demon lord's barrier.

She was supposed to have been taken somewhere where Inuyasha could never find her. Inuyasha and his brother were always at odds and Sesshomaru was always trying to get his brother's sword. He may very well trade the miko's freedom for the damn sword. Then Inuyasha and his friends would have their precious jewel detector back. He couldn't have that. He had no wish for them to track him down while he hunted for the few remaining shards.

It was then that it hit him. An idea so obvious he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. A devious smile lit his face. Oh, yes. It was brilliant. He called for Kanna and waited impatiently for the young albino demoness to show up.

Hachi landed at the top of the cliffs and transformed back to his raccoon self, tucking the leaf into a pocket. "You're sure about this Kagome? Wolf demons can be untrustworthy. I'm not sure it's safe for you here."

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm sure Hachi. This particular tribe is trustworthy. They're friends of mine. Their leader will help me-Kouga's really nice."

Hachi looked at her skeptically. "If you say so Kagome. I'm staying with you until I'm certain you're safe with them. Master Miroku would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Just then, Ginta came running up, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey sis, what are you doing here? We haven't seen you in a long time."

Hachi looked puzzled. "Sis?"

Kagome smiled. "I told you they were friendly. They're like family." She turned to Ginta. "It's nice to see you too Ginta. Where's Hakkaku? You two are usually inseparable." Ginta gestured behind him. "He's back there somewhere. We're in charge of the hunting today."

Just then, the demon in question came jogging up, out of breath and burdened with a dead boar. Several wolves followed behind him. "Slacking again Ginta? You were supposed to help me with-" He stopped when he caught sight of Kagome. "Oh, hi Kagome. So that's what he went running off for. It's been a long time."

Kagome smiled at him. "Nice to see you Hakkaku. I actually came to see Kouga. Is he here?"

Hakkaku nodded. "Yeah, he's back at the cave. Come on, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." He glanced at Hachi. "So, who's the raccoon?"

Hachi glared at him. "My name is Hachi and I'm a friend of Kagome's. I'm staying with her to make sure she's safe from you wolves."

Ginta laughed. "Safe? We would never hurt Kagome. She's like a sister, since she's Kouga's-"

Kagome cut him off, "Okay, let's find Kouga, shall we?" She shoved Ginta forward. "Lead the way Ginta." Ginta and Hachi both gave her a puzzled look. Ginta shrugged and began to walk toward the cave. The wolves made a semi-circle around Kagome, sniffing and wagging their tails like tame dogs.

Kagome giggled and patted their heads. "Hey guys." One of the wolves let out a bark and bounded ahead of Ginta, the other wolves followed suit.

A short time later, they arrived at the cave behind the waterfall. Kouga was petting his wolves and turned to look at his right hand men. "Jeez, you guys took forever. How long can it take to hunt down a-" He stopped dead when he saw Kagome. His eyes widened and then he smiled. "Hey Kagome. Long time, no see."

He glared at his men. "Why are you just standing there? Make Kagome comfortable. I won't have my woman feeling like she isn't welcome here." He glanced at Hachi. "Who's this raccoon dog, another meal?" Hachi glared at Kouga. "My name is-"

Kagome cut him off. "He's a friend Kouga. His name's Hachi. He's the one who brought me here." Kouga scratched his head. "Oh, well why didn't you say so?" He turned back to Hachi. "Sorry about that. Any friend of my woman is okay by me."

Hachi frowned, "Your woman?" Kagome's face was flaming. "No, I'm not his woman, and he's well aware of that, aren't you Kouga?"

Kouga grinned and shrugged. "I told you I wouldn't stop trying to win you from that mutt Inu-trasha."

Kagome sighed. "Kouga, we've been through this a hundred times. His name's Inuyasha and I'm not some contest between the two of you."

Kouga came to her and put his arm around her. "Of course not. There's no contest. I'm way better than that whelp. Speaking of that, where is he? He'd never let you come here alone."

Kagome was getting frustrated. "Inuyasha can't tell me where to go or what to do. He's not my keeper you know." Kouga frowned. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to snap at you. I actually came here to ask if I could borrow one of your jewel shards."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but why would you need to? I thought you had your own."

Kagome looked at the ground. I did, but Naraku-" Kouga growled at the mention of that demon. He tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Did that bastard hurt you, Kagome? If he did, I swear-"

Kagome shook her head. "No, he didn't hurt me; he just took my jewel shards." Kouga frowned and leaned toward her. She gasped and tried to pull away, but he only sniffed her. He growled. "His scent is on you. So is someone else's. Two human men and..." He sniffed her again and his eyes narrowed. "Why the hell do you smell like the mutt's brother?" What's going on Kagome?"

Kagome shoved at him, but he wouldn't let her go. His eyes searched her face, then traveled lower and froze when they locked on the mark on her throat. He hissed. "Who, Kagome? Who marked you as their mate?" Ginta and Hakkaku gasped.

Kagome's face was red with embarrassment. "It's not what it looks like." she muttered. "He didn't—"

Kouga glared at her. "The mark is there, plain as day! A demon marks his mate to brand her as his so no other demon can touch her. Tell me what's going on."

Kagome pulled away, making a mental note to check her throat when she got home. "I don't have to tell you anything Kouga. You're not my keeper any more that Inuyasha is. I just need to borrow your jewel shard so I can go home to my world. Please."

Kouga shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's really going on." Kagome sighed. "Not with all these guys here." Kouga took her by the arm and walked toward the cave entrance. He glared at his men. "What are you guys staring at? Eat your dinner. I'll be back."

After they were out of hearing range Kouga let Kagome's arm drop and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?" He asked. Kagome swallowed and took a deep breath. She started to explain what happened hesitantly, and then it came out in a rush. Kouga listened to her without interrupting, his jaw tightening as she went on.

When she finished she peered up at him through her eyelashes. "Please say something." Kouga continued to stare at her and finally said, "So are you telling me this guy raped you?" Kagome blushed and shook her head. "No. The slave traders raped me. Sesshomaru didn't; he saved me from them."

Kouga glared at her. "You mean to tell me you _let_ that demon make you his mate? Do you realize what that means?"

Kagome glared back at him. "You know Kouga, this really isn't your business. I don't know what happened with Sesshomaru, but I sure don't remember him marking me—that, I would have remembered."

Kouga snorted. "I'm sure. When a male demon marks his mate, he makes a blood exchange. He mixes his blood with that of his mate, creating what's called a blood bond. He can sense the emotions of his mate through the blood bond, and sometimes influence emotions as well. It's possible he made you_ think_ you wanted him."

Kagome shook her head. "It wasn't like that. I can't explain it. I just want to go home, okay? I can't do that without a shard of the jewel, and Naraku took mine. I'm asking you as a friend to please lend me one of yours."

Kouga studied her for a moment. "Did he hurt you? Is that why you want to go home?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not like that. I never wanted to be mated to a demon. I just wanted to defeat Naraku and make the jewel whole again. Becoming some sort of princess was not part of the plan."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Princess, huh?"

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru _is_ the lord of the Western Lands."

Kouga laughed. "You mean to tell me that Inuyasha is of noble birth?"

Kagome nodded. "We're wasting time. I need to get home. Are you going to let me borrow your jewel shard or not?"

Kouga shook his head. "I don't get it, Kagome; but if you think you're safer in your own home, then I'll let you borrow a shard." He used a claw to puncture his left arm and took out the shard. He cleaned the blood off and handed it to her. She smiled at him. "Thank you Kouga. I really appreciate it." She leaned up and pecked his cheek, then ran back toward the cave, calling for Hachi.

Ginta met her at the entrance. "That raccoon dog already left Kagome. I think all the wolves sniffing him made him nervous." Kagome's face fell. "How am I supposed to get home without my ride?" Kouga came up behind her and turned her to face him.

"I'll take you Kagome, but I just want to try something first." He lifted her face and leaned toward her. When his lips were inches from hers, she realized what he intended to do, and she gasped. "Kouga, I don't-"

"Shhh. It's okay Kagome. I won't hurt you." His lips touched hers in a gentle kiss. Kagome didn't feel a thing, except discomfort. She liked Kouga as a friend. This wasn't right.

Seconds later, Kouga pulled away as if he'd been burned. His eyes searched hers and he murmured, "I've wanted to do that for a while now. I had to choose now to do it. I wanted to find out if it was possible to do that to another demon's mate. It's possible, but not without pain."

Ginta cleared his throat and Kagome jerked out of Kouga's arms, blushing furiously. She drew back her hand and slapped Kouga across the face. "You jerk! What were you thinking?"

Kouga smiled sadly and rubbed his cheek. "It was just a test Kagome. I hope we can still be friends. If that demon lord ever hurts you, you can come to me for help. I want you to know that, okay?" Kagome looked at the ground and nodded. "I know Kouga. I'll always be your friend."

Kouga smiled. "Good. Now, how do we get to your home?" Kagome pointed back the way she came. "It's that way, but you don't have to do that for me. Lending me your jewel shard was enough."

"I thought you said you were in a hurry. I have the fastest legs of anyone around here. Come on." He picked her up and looked at Ginta. "You and Hakkaku are in charge until I get back, got it?" Ginta nodded. "Sure thing boss." He looked at Kagome. "Bye sis. I guess we'll talk to you later."

Kagome smiled at him. "Bye Ginta." Then Kouga took off faster than the wind, and she held on tight as they headed toward the well. Home.

**Meanwhile, at Sesshomaru's castle:**

Jaken came upon Rin in the garden and rolled his eyes upon seeing the child making a crown of violets. The child really was useless. He called to her. "Rin, where is that bothersome wench?"

Rin looked up. "Do you mean Lady Kagome, Master Jaken? Lord Sesshomaru is going to marry her, you know. She'll be the Lady of the castle soon. You should be nicer to her."

"Yes, yes, you impertinent child. Have you seen her?" Rin nodded. "She was looking for Lord Sesshomaru a while ago. I don't know where she is now." Jaken rolled his eyes at that. "Useless child." He muttered.

Jaken made his way back to the castle, deep in thought. _'I wonder what is going on? Why does Lord Sesshomaru want the wench? There are many female demons who want to be with him. And where did the girl get to?'_

He was so lost in thought he didn't watch where he was going and collided with Sesshomaru as the demon lord was coming out of the castle. He landed on his rump with a muffled "Oomph," He looked up to see his lord standing over him. He scrambled to his feet and bowed. "My Lord! Welcome back."

Sesshomaru looked down at him. "Jaken, what are you doing? Where is Kagome?" Jaken bowed his head. "I was just looking for her myself Lord Sesshomaru. She has inadvertently injured Ryu with her powers. It's nothing serious."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Where is he?" Jaken gestured. "I believe he is in his room, my lord."

Sesshomaru went to Ryu's chambers and arrived in time to see the healer cleansing a minor burn on his cheek. He recalled the first day he had brought her here, and how she had burned him. The pain was nothing to trifle with. He had endured worse, but to a demon like Ryu, it would be excruciating. He watched the healer tend to the wound then waved her away. He stood by Ryu until the tiger demon opened his eyes a few minutes later. "My Lord!" he exclaimed as he jumped to attention.

"The miko used her powers on you. Do you recall why?"

Ryu nodded. "I'm afraid it was because of the drugs. She was very upset."

Sesshomaru nodded. "She was, but she will get over it." He looked at his captain out of the corner of his eye. "I take it you took those drastic measures to please me?"

Ryu bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord. Did I overstep my boundaries?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and smirked. "I was quite pleased. I want you to rest for a while. Do you know where Kagome went?"

Ryu blushed. "I'm sorry My Lord, but it pains me to admit that I passed out shortly after the lady injured me. Really, it was an accident. She was angry and her power flared up quite suddenly. She seemed surprised by it."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's all right, I will find her. I will have second Captain Shinta take over your duties until you are healed." Ryu nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

Sesshomaru left the room and went in search of Kagome. Rin bumped into him as he came around the corner. "Oh, hello Lord Sesshomaru!" He smiled at her. "Rin, have you seen Kagome?" The girl shook her head. "Not for a while. She was looking for you earlier. Maybe she's hiding!" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't think so Rin, but why don't you help me search for her."

Rin grinned. "Yes my lord!" After a search of the castle and grounds, Sesshomaru determined Kagome was gone. She had run. He became angry. His mate _dared_ to run from _him_? Even after he had warned her not to. He had been gone most of the day, so she could be a good distance away. Where would she go? Inuyasha was the most logical answer. He thought of her throwing herself into his brother's arms and hissed.

No! He wouldn't let the half breed touch his mate. He left the castle quickly, searching for her scent. He followed it until he came to the river in the woods. Her scent stopped there. She must've gone into the water to mask her scent. She was a clever one, his female. He would make it so she'd never want to leave him again. He could persuade her with the blood bond, if needed. He had to find her first. He began following the river.

The rain that had begun as a drizzle had quickly turned to a downpour. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo took shelter in a nearby cave that Inuyasha had spotted. They had eaten and were sitting around the fire.

Inuyasha was in turmoil thinking of what could have happened to Kagome. He was sorry he had hurt her, and he was also confused about his feelings. He knew he loved Kikyo, but he didn't know what to make of what he felt for Kagome. His feelings for her had somehow shifted over the past couple of years without him realizing it. She was like family, but more. He cared for her and was very protective of her, but it was different from what he felt for Kikyo. In any case, he had to find her first, and he wasn't sure how he was going to do that. The rain had washed away what little of her scent had remained. They were back to square one.

On the other side of the fire, Miroku and Shippo had fallen asleep and were unaware of their friend's dilemma. Sango, however was watching the hanyou, and could see that he was deep in thought over something. She had a feeling that Kagome occupied her friend's thoughts and felt a twinge of regret. She had been pretty harsh with him since Kagome's disappearance.

Inuyasha started when Sango suddenly dropped down beside him. The demon slayer hadn't spoken to him much other than to berate him for what had happened to Kagome. He looked at her warily. "What is it, Sango? You gonna yell at me again?"

Sango shook her head. "No. I wanted to apologize for yelling at you so much before. I can see that you're upset about Kagome. I know how you feel. You've always been protective of her. I feel the same way. I've come to love Kagome as a little sister and I got upset when she vanished."

Inuyasha was surprised. He hadn't realized Sango felt that strongly about Kagome. He stared into the fire and muttered, "It's my fault she's gone. If I hadn't left her she'd still be safe with us."

Sango laid a hand on his arm. "Don't be so hard on yourself Inuyasha. We're going to find her. I know in my heart that Kagome is alive and well. If she wasn't, we would be able to feel it."

Inuyasha frowned. He hadn't thought of that. It was true they had some sort of connection. He would feel if she were gone. That still left the dilemma of locating her. She could be anywhere. He recalled that Kagura's scent had been in the clearing-that meant that Naraku may have had a hand in Kagome's disappearance, and that made him worry. Naraku was the embodiment of everything evil. Who knew what he'd done to Kagome-if he was the one who took her. Maybe it was time to track the wind sorceress down and ask her some questions.

Sango saw the worried expression on the hanyou's face. She was worried too, but a thought had just occurred to her. "Inuyasha?" she began. Inuyasha looked at her. "What is it Sango?"

Sango smiled. "I think maybe we should head back to the village. Kagome may have gotten away from her captors. You said you lost her scent a while ago. She could've doubled back to the well and gone home."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that thought. "Why didn't I think of that before?" he exclaimed. "Kagome has the ability to put up a barrier that makes her scent undetectable. Of course! The humans that took her would have been easy for her to defeat." He jumped to his feet. "Come on Sango, let's go!"

Sango laughed. "Settle down Inuyasha." We can't go out in this rain. We'd all catch a cold. We need to wait until it lets up."

The hanyou sat down and growled. "Well as soon as this damn rain stops, we're getting the hell out of here. We need to find Kagome."

Sango smiled. "Just have patience Inuyasha. We will find Kagome. For the time being, you should get some rest." She lay down on the blanket she had taken out of her pack. Kirara came over and curled up next to her, purring contentedly.

Inuyasha sighed impatiently and leaned against the cave wall, closing his eyes. _"Don't worry Kagome.' _He thought. _'I will find you.'_

Miles away, caught in the same storm, Kouga and Kagome had found shelter deep within a forest. Kagome sat on the ground by a large tree, shivering from the cold. Kouga had gone to find some wood to build a fire. She glanced around nervously. The woods were full of demons-she could feel them. If they attacked she had no weapon to defend herself.

She looked down at her hands, wondering if she could use her spiritual powers. She had only been able to tap into that raw power a few times; mainly when her life was in danger. Much of her energy had been drained today. She had used it to keep her barrier up. Kagome had let the barrier drop as soon as she and Kouga had gotten to 'camp'. She recalled how she had burned Sesshomaru. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about him. He was more than likely out searching for her now, despite the rain.

Kagome swallowed at that thought. There would be hell to pay if Sesshomaru got to her before she reached the well. He had warned her not to run from him. He had said his kind liked it. He was a full blooded demon. He enjoyed hunting down his prey before killing it. She shivered again. He was hunting her right now…

He wouldn't kill her, but he would punish her. _'I might not mind if he catches me'. _ Kagome shook her head to clear it. What the hell was wrong with her? Ever since she had spent the night with him…gods, she didn't want to think about that either. The thought was exciting, and that was so wrong. She had to escape to her own time where she was safe from the demon lord and his dominating ways.

Hopefully, he'd forget all about her. She looked up at the sound of footsteps coming closer, and smiled at Kouga as he came into camp, arms full of firewood and carrying two dead rabbits. She was relieved to have something to think about besides Sesshomaru.

Kouga nearly dropped the wood he was carrying when he caught Kagome's scent. Whatever she had been thinking about had her aroused. She was also in heat. The demon inside him demanded that he claim her, but the logical part of him knew better. She was already claimed. There was nothing he could do about it. He would just need to learn to control his demonic instincts around her.

He had kissed her earlier today, and had suffered a sharp, burning pain in his head. He didn't care to repeat that experience. He took a deep breath and walked toward the miko. She was smiling at him, the perplexed look from earlier gone.

Kouga knelt down and began building a fire. The silence between them was uncomfortable. Kouga cleared his throat and casually remarked, "Did you have a barrier up before? Your scent changed a while ago—it got stronger."

Kagome, relieved for the change in subject, replied, "Yes. I can project a barrier that masks my scent and aura from demons. I didn't want Sesshomaru tracking me down, so I kept it up all day—you probably didn't notice because you were inside it all day."

Kouga nodded and began skinning the rabbits, the fire blazing warmly. "So why did you let it down?" Kagome sighed. "I can't keep it up constantly because it drains my energy. I don't want to be useless if any of these demons decide to attack us." Kouga glanced at her. "I can smell them out there, but they won't attack us."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Kouga grinned. "They're just low level demons. They wouldn't go up against me." He speared the two rabbits with sticks and placed them over the fire to cook. He went to the stream to wash his hands and came back. "Besides," he continued, "If they did attack, you wouldn't be fighting. It's a man's job to protect a woman. I mean, you don't even have a weapon."

Kagome held up her hands for him to see. Kouga snorted. "What? You think you could kill a demon with your bare hands?" he scoffed. Kagome just smiled. "I could, actually. My powers have grown a lot the last few years. I'm a lot more powerful than most people think,"

Koga looked at her skeptically, but shrugged. "Either way, we won't have to worry about it. I'll be able to hear if a demon gets within a hundred yards of us. I'll kill it before it can think twice, so you can rest easy Kagome."

Kagome leaned against a tree. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I'm afraid Sesshomaru will find me before I can get home."

Kouga frowned. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you Kagome? You seem awfully afraid of him."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not afraid of him. He would never hurt me. It's just that he warned me not to try to run away from him."

Kouga nodded. "Inu demons love the chase—it's exciting for them, and his demonic instincts take over during a hunt. It's not wise for a female to run from her mate anyway. Once the mating is complete, the two need each other-constantly."

Kagome sighed. "I don't get this mating stuff Kouga. I don't really want to talk about it."

Kouga was silent for a moment, and then asked, "Did he force you to mate with him Kagome? Is that why you're so against it?"

"No, Kouga, that's not it. It wasn't Sesshomaru's fault. It was Ryu, the captain of his guard. He decided to drug my food to make me more….susceptible to Sesshomaru's charms."

Kouga choked on the water he had been drinking. "You mean you were given an….aphrodisiac?"

Kagome blushed. "Okay, this conversation is officially done now. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She leaned back and closed her eyes. Kouga followed suit, but was far from being relaxed. He pictured Kagome, naked and writhing in bed, desperate for the touch of a male. The thought of that male being himself got him hard as a rock in an instant.

He groaned. Great, an erection was just what he needed right now. He was an alpha male and had a very healthy sex drive. It wasn't his fault, it was just nature. He glanced at Kagome to make sure she was sleeping and stood to make his way to the opposite side of the clearing. There he spotted a group of bushes. He entered the bushes to find they concealed a small pool of water. He could use a bath, he decided.

He stripped off his clothes and waded into the cool water. It felt good against his aching shaft. He swam around for a while, hoping to cool off so he wouldn't have to take care of himself. It didn't work. It had been a long time since he'd had a woman. Ever since Kagura slaughtered his men and he went after Naraku he hadn't thought much about sex. That was a bad, because male demons needed sex.

He was blaming his arousal on Kagome. She had painted an erotic picture for him by telling him about the aphrodisiac. Kagome was a passionate girl, mostly showing it in her anger. She'd be exquisite using that passion in bed, he was sure. He groaned again as he wrapped his hand around himself, imagining it was Kagome's hand. Gods, what a stimulating thought. He began stroking himself and continued to fantasize about Kagome.

Kagome hadn't realized how tired she was until she closed her eyes. She was asleep almost instantly. She became lost in a dream of days gone by when she and her friends traveled together searching for jewel shards. The dream changed and Sesshomaru was standing before her, his eyes glowing crimson.

'_I warned you not to run from me Kagome.' he growled. Kagome turned to run, but he was faster, one arm snaking around her waist, the other capturing her wrists to keep her from moving. Their bodies touched everywhere. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's erection against her lower back and gasped. He growled again, in satisfaction. He leaned down to smell her hair and nuzzled her ear, darting his tongue out to l lick the shell of her ear._

'_When you resist me you only make me want you more' he whispered. His lips traced a path from her ear to her throat, until he came to mark that branded her as his. He suckled on it and Kagome couldn't stop the moan of pure pleasure that escaped as she felt a jolt of desire clear to her toes. She didn't understand how he could do this to her. She didn't want him to, but her body seemed to have a will of its own. Sesshomaru reached both hands up to cup her breasts, finding her nipples erect, begging for his touch. He was annoyed that her kimono was in the way of his exploration, and untied the obi, letting the offending garment slide to the ground._

_He sucked in a breath at the sight of her naked backside. His lips returned the mark on her neck. Kagome moaned again. She just couldn't help it. Sesshomaru was pleased. 'Why do you fight me? You clearly want me' he murmured. 'Do you want me to show you?" he asked as he trailed his hand down her stomach. _

_Kagome shook her head and gasped, 'No, I-' She cried out as his fingers delved into her. Sesshomaru was pleased to find her hot and wet; so ready for him. He was damn near ready to burst. He thrust two fingers into her and used his other hand to tease her nipples. He gently thrust against her backside, needing to take some of the pressure off his groin._

_Sesshomaru teased Kagome's clit with his thumb as he thrust his fingers in and out of her slick channel. Kagome found herself thrusting back against him. She couldn't seem to help herself. Sesshomaru shed his clothes in moments and pushed Kagome down until she was on her hands and knees. He growled in her ear, "Now Kagome, I'll show you that you are mine.' _

_He entered her in one swift, hard stroke and Kagome screamed in pleasure. He groaned and picked up the pace. Kagome was panting and thrust back against him. He grasped her hips to hold her still. "I don't think so my beautiful miko." he growled in her ear. Sesshomaru held her still as he pounded into her mercilessly. Kagome cried out as she neared her climax. Sesshomaru could sense it and leaned down to bite into her shoulder. That sent her over the edge and she screamed as the orgasm took her._

The dream took a sudden twist when the forest faded into total blackness.

_Kagome glanced down to find she had her school uniform on. That was strange since she didn't wear that anymore. She began walking forward tentatively, unsure of what was going on. There was nothing but total blackness all around her._

_From the pitch black came a voice. "Come to me Kagome" Kagome spun. The voice seemed to be coming from behind her. There was nothing there. "Who's there?" she demanded. Naraku suddenly materialized a short distance away. He chuckled at her startled expression._

"_What do you want?" Kagome asked him. Naraku smirked. "You, little miko. Only you." Kagome recoiled. "Why? You already took my jewel shards." The demon took a step toward her as she took a step back. "That is true miko, but I need you to help me locate the remaining shards."_

_Kagome glared at Naraku. "I would never help you Naraku!' The demon shook his head and tsked. "What a shame. If you do not come to me of your own free will, I'm afraid I'll have to kill your friends, one by one."_

_Kagome didn't back down. "You won't kill my friends Naraku." she countered. "We will get the jewel and we will destroy you!" Naraku laughed. "Not only will I kill them my dear little miko, I will take great pleasure in doing so." _

_Kagome tried not to show the fear she was feeling. "Even if you did manage to kill them, I still wouldn't help you." she said coldly._

_Naraku was suddenly in front of her and she tried to run, but found she couldn't move. He laughed softly and caught her chin, forcing her to meet his crimson gaze. "If you do not obey me, I have other methods of persuasion." He circled until he was behind her. Kagome tensed, expecting an attack, but it seemed Naraku did not intend to attack her._

_One arm was suddenly around her waist, the other hand circled her throat and he murmured in her ear. "I know your darkest secrets, Kagome. I know what you desire." His breath in her ear made her shudder in revulsion. _

_"What are you talking about?" She snapped. He chuckled and waved his hand into the void. An image appeared of Sesshomaru pounding into her from behind and she gasped, her face flaming. How did he know about that dream? _

_She gasped again as the hand that circled her throat slid down to cup her breast. Kagome tried to struggle against his hold, but she was somehow paralyzed. Naraku murmured," Oh yes, I know of your desire for the daiyoukai. I have been in your mind since you fell asleep. I took great pleasure in watching you. I can change my appearance at will—I could __**be **__Sesshomaru, if you wish. Would you like me to show you? " Kagome felt physically ill. The thought was revolting._

"Will you_ obey me now, miko?" Kagome shook her head frantically back and forth. She would never obey him. He laughed softly, and his voice suddenly turned husky. "Very well, you leave me no choice." He suddenly tossed her to the ground, but there was no ground. A bed materialized and Kagome landed upon it. She was still paralyzed and could do nothing as Naraku leaned over her. _

_"I would find this more interesting if you tried to resist me." He decided. He waved his hand Kagome was able to move. She scrambled out of the bed, or rather she tried to. Naraku was on her in moments pinning her to the mattress with ridiculous ease. He laughed wickedly at her attempts to escape._

"_Stop it!" Kagome shrieked, struggling to free herself. He leaned down to lick her ear and whispered," I shall desist-_**if**_ you come to me of your own free will. I only want a few more jewel shards. Is that too much to ask?" He caressed her belly, trailing his hand down, stopping just shy of the hem of her short skirt. "I do so enjoy tormenting people my dear, but I must say I have never enjoyed it quite as much as I am right now." Then, Naraku was gone, replaced by Sesshomaru._

_Kagome renewed her struggles, screaming at the top of her lungs. "No! You can't do this to me! This is just a dream, I need to wake up!" From somewhere in the void, another voice could be heard. It was saying her name. The image of Sesshomaru faded, and Kagome continued to scream._

Kouga came running as Kagome's scream tore through the forest. He found her thrashing around on the ground. It looked as though she were fighting off an invisible attacker. He knelt down and shook her awake. "Kagome! Wake up, it's just a dream!"

Moments later, Kagome's eyes flew open and she bolted upright, gasping for air. Her eyes locked with Kouga's and she began to cry. He was a bit stunned when she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. He awkwardly patted her back, at a loss for words. He didn't say anything, and Kagome didn't mind. She just wanted to feel safe. She quieted down after a while, and eventually slept.

That was how she woke up the next morning. As soon as she realized she was sleeping in her friend's arms, she scrambled to her feet. Kouga immediately jumped to his feet, ready to fight. He relaxed when he saw it was only Kagome. "Are you okay Kagome?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm fine Kouga. I think I just need a bath."

Kouga pointed toward the clearing. "There's a little pool in the middle of some bushes over there. You better hurry though. We should get going. The sun is already up." Kagome nodded and walked toward the pool while Kouga got rid of the evidence that they had camped there.

Kagome entered the little clearing and stripped off her kimono and jumped into the pool. She quickly scrubbed and got dressed. She returned to Kouga and gratefully accepted the leftover meat from last night's supper. When she finished Kouga crouched down so she could climb onto his back. He sped off and Kagome put up her barrier around both of them.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others had made their way back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha searched the village and surrounding woods. No sign of her. He returned to the village to let his friends know he was going to Kagome's time to look for her. He jumped into the well, praying he would find her on the other side.

Sesshomaru had made no progress with his trek along the river. He was getting angry. The rain had washed away any trace of her scent. He needed to find her before his idiotic brother did. He knew the mutt was looking for the beautiful miko. A growl rumbled in his chest at the thought of his mate and Inuyasha together. Gods help Inuyasha if he dared to touch his mate.

Sesshomaru headed in the direction of the village near where the pup had been sealed to the sacred tree. He had heard that was where Inuyasha lived now. That may be Kagome's destination as well. He sped up, hoping to find his mate soon. Mated demons needed the constant companionship of their females. Kami help anyone who stood in his way.

Kouga arrived in the village with Kagome and set her down. "So this is where you live?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and ran in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well. "Not exactly Kouga. I need to go a bit farther." Kouga sighed and scooped her up, running in the direction she had indicated. In mere moments he came upon an ordinary looking well.

He set Kagome down and inspected the well. His eyes widened at the scent. "This is the Bone Eaters Well I've heard about?" Kagome nodded. "Yup."

Kouga watched in confusion as she set one foot on the edge of the well as if preparing to jump. He grabbed her arm. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome frowned. "I'm going home." Koga was confused. "But this is a well…" Kagome sighed. "I knew I'd have to explain this sooner or later. You probably aren't going to believe me anyway. This well is made of wood from the sacred tree, so it transcends time. My home is actually about 500 years in the future."

Kouga's jaw dropped. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yea, I figured you would react like that. I need a jewel shard to pass through the well to my own time. I'll stay at home until it's safe. I'll return your jewel shard as soon as I can." Kouga was still too stunned to say anything. Kagome pushed his hand away so she could jump.

She was about to do just that when a low, rumbling growl resounded through the clearing. The sound made her head snap around, and the hair on the back of her neck was raised. Twenty yards way, Sesshomaru stood motionless, his eyes locked on her. Her heart skipped a beat. She had been afraid he would find her before she was able to get home. She tensed, ready to jump, but Sesshomaru growled menacingly. "Don't move Kagome."

Kagome froze. Or rather, her body did. She wanted to run, but couldn't move. He must be using the blood bond. Kagome was terrified. He looked ready to kill. In seconds, he was behind her, one arm around her waist, the other hand sliding under her kimono to cup her leg just behind the knee. "I warned you not to run from me Kagome." He murmured in her ear. He sounded calm, but she could sense how angry he was.

Kouga had finally found his voice. "Hey buddy, just cool it. Kagome wants to go home."

Sesshomaru turned his glowing eyes on the wolf demon. "Kagome is none of your concern, Wolf. This Sesshomaru does not take orders. If you want to keep your head, I suggest you leave." Kouga was about to argue, when a flash of red came streaking out of the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha had returned.

It took him mere moments to figure out what was going on. Kagome was perched on the well as if she were about to jump, Sesshomaru was behind her, holding onto her a bit too intimately, and Kouga seemed to be arguing with him. All he cared about was the fact that his brother was touching Kagome. Sesshomaru hated humans, and he had tried to kill Kagome more than once.

He growled at his brother and drew his sword, prepared to fight. "Get the hell away from her you bastard!" he snarled.

Kouga rounded on Inuyasha. "Hey, mutt face, you just back off. I was protecting Kagome since you were slacking again."

Inuyasha growled at Kouga. "I don't have time to deal with you Kouga. Get the hell out of here."

Sesshomaru swiped at both males with his poisonous claws, causing them both to jump back. "I am taking Kagome home now. If you do not wish to die, let me pass. Gods help you if you try to stop me." Inuyasha took an offensive position with his sword, and Kouga cracked his knuckles. The three male demons faced each other and prepared for battle.

**So ends my next chapter…an extra-long one for being so patient. Please read and review. I am anxious to see what all my readers think of where this is going.**

**Also, if you hadn't noticed, I have decided that Naraku will play some sort of roll in this. I'm not sure where I'm going with it as of yet. Just his usual evil and mayhem, I suppose. And making appearances in Kagome's wet dream. ;) I thought that was a yummy idea. At some point I will probably write a Nar/Kag fic. That should be fun.**

**That's it, then. So long until next time!**

**Lady Amira**


End file.
